Love And War
by SweetLittleChica5763
Summary: AU!FemaleHarry! Hallie Potter is forced to enter the Triwizard Tournament in her 6th year. With Cedric Diggory crushing on her, and Draco Malfoy being a protective boyfriend, Voldemort isn’t her only problem. Can she survive her 6th year? HPDM
1. Chapter 1 The Triwizard Tournament

A/N: This story will consist of a female Harry Potter, and no it's not an exact retelling of the Goblet Of Fire, it's really different actually. It will of course still have the same 3 tasks, but I am actually very unclear with when the tasks take place because my cousin stole my Goblet Of Fire book so when it comes to the dates of the task, I'll be totally winging it. I do know the first one starts in Novemeber...that's good right? Lol... I hope you guys like it, if not, leave a flame if you like, I don't mind.

-------------------------

**Love And War**

_Chapter 1_

**_The Triwizard Tournament_**

------------------------------

It was raining. It was raining pretty hard. Fat rain drops fell swiftly and rolled down the window that Hallie Potter's cheek was leaning on. The cool chill from the night's downpour felt awesome against her flushed skin. She had spent the better part of an hour wrestling around with her best friend Ron Weasley and his twin brothers Fred and George. Her raven hair was matted down to her head and she moved a few strands off her forehead and gave a big sigh. Her perfect summer was about to be shattered because come tomorrow morning, she would be boarding the Hogwarts Express and she would endure another long year at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The only thing she was looking forward to was seeing her boyfriend Draco Malfoy. Yes...you read right...Draco Malfoy has been her boyfriend since that fateful day that she had came to him soaking wet from the rain, with tears streaming down her eyes. She had only said three words to him before she had broke down into his arms. _"Sirius is dead." _

They had been friends since 4th year, which had been the second quiet year in a row without a disturbance from Voldemort. Small things happened, like attacks from his Death Eaters, but there had yet to be any signs of his ugly face and for that Hallie was thankful.

Last year she had been having dreams of a room, and she had convinced herself that Sirius was being held captive at the Department Of Mysteries by Death Eaters.

It turned out that Bellatrix Lestrange had been manipulating her dreams by using an ancient dark curse. She had lured Hallie there to get the Prophesy that detailed the fate of her and Voldemort. Bella had hoped to get the Dark Lord's approval by her plan and she had an ambush waiting for Hallie and her friends when they showed up. Sirius had come to the rescue to help her out when he had found out that they were there, but his act of heroism proved fatal as Bella, his cousin, sent him through the Veil.

It had been a direct blow to the heart of Hallie as she tried to run to the veil, but Remus Lupin had held her back and told her that Sirius was gone and he wasn't coming back. He had held her as she stared at the Veil in shock, with tears running down her eyes. Dumbledore and the Order had rallied up all the Death Eaters that they could catch, and her friends were okay except for a few bangs and bruises. Remus had tried pulling her away from the room but she had broken from his grasp and run up to the Veil. She had kneeled in front of it and cried.

"_Sirius I'm sorry! It's my fault...this is all my fault. I'm so sorry. You died for loving me...you died because you wanted to protect me...you died because of me. I'm sorry...so-so very sorry. I love you. Sirius..."_

Remus had made her friends stay away as he went up to her with sad eyes and touched her shoulder. He had called to her and tried to pull her from the Veil, but she tore away from him and bolted from the room. She left the Department in a dead sprint, barely realizing that it was raining. She had run all the way to Hogwarts and she had quickly escaped into the Dungeons and knocked on the Slytherin Common Room portrait. Blaise Zabini had opened the door and without any words he stepped aside and let her in. She avoided eye contact with the few people who had been in the Common Room and rushed up the stairs to Draco's door.

The Slytherins all had their own rooms, and they were all usually password activated and magically locked. She had knocked and waited, her eyes were watching the rain drops fall from her clothes. The door swung open and Draco was standing there in his silk red boxers that Hallie had gotten him for Christmas. He didn't have a shirt on and he looked as if he had been about to turn in.

"_Hallie?" _He had asked and she looked up at him. Her bright emerald eyes were pooled with tears, her clothes were soaked and dripping, as was her hair that fell in wet curls, framing her sad looking face.

"_Sirius is dead." _And the tears had spilled. It was as if saying the words to someone made it that much more real and her knees had gave out, but Draco caught her before she could fully collapse. He had pulled her to his chest, not minding the fact that she was soaking wet. Her sobs had begun, the force of them shook her whole body and he helped her into his room before any of his House mates decided to be nosey.

He had gave her a change of clothes and put it on theblack couch where she was sitting. He had told her that he would listen to anything she wanted to tell him, and she had crumbled in his arms. She told him everything that had happened that night and he had listened as he stroked her wet curls and held her close. After she had finished crying and telling her story she had looked up at him and thanked him. It was at that moment that he had swooped down and kissed her on the lips. The kiss lasted mere seconds...seconds in which she had kissed him back but caught herself before it could escalate. She had jumped from his arms, grabbed the change of clothes and disappeared into the bathroom.

When she had come back out she was wearing his long green button down silk shirt and a pair of his pants that she had to adjust and roll up the legs so they would stay on her body. He had stood from the couch and apologized to her, but she had walked right up to him and kissed him, silencing his doubts that he had scared her away and ruined their friendship.

That was how their relationship had started, and he had helped her close her grief stricken heart, and now she was able to handle talking and hearing about Sirius without becoming a ball of tears. He made her happy and for that she was grateful. For that she loved him.

"Love?" She said out loud as the thought struck her. They **_have _**been dating for 5 months...there would be nothing wrong if she did care deeply about him. "But love?"

" 'But love' what?" Hermione Granger asked as she walked into the room that she shared with Hallie when they stayed at The Burrow.

Hallie turned from the window and looked over at Hermione with a confused look upon her face. "I think I'm in love with Draco."

Hermione's eyebrows scrunched together as she sat herself down next to her friend and sighed. "Are you sure...I-I don't want it to seem like I'm not happy about this, but..."

Hallie didn't like it when Hermione trailed off, it usually meant that she knew what she would say would upset someone. "'Mione...what is it?"

"It's just...before when you guys were just friends it was tolerable. But then when you told us that you were dating, I got worried. Malfoy's a cold-hearted bastard and I couldn't understand what you saw in him. But you continued to say how nice he is when you two are alone and I thought that maybe a fling wouldn't kill anybody...but now...love Hallie? You could really get hurt if you're starting to feel this deeply for him."

Hallie fought down her temper as she leaned against the cool glass and closed her eyes. "He really is a sweetheart when we're alone. He likes to act all tough in front of others, but that's another thing I like about him. He's real nice 'Mione. I think I do love him."

Hermione sighed and shook her head. I guess maybe I haven't been able to see how you two are together...he's never really hung out with the rest of us. When you guys got together, you just went off alone all the time, and then when school ended, he just comes and get you for dates and he never hangs with us. I would like to get to know him...I think we all would. You know Ron is still a bit uneasy about the whole thing, and he just wants to make sure that Malfoy won't hurt you." Hermione held Hallie's hand in hers and let their eyes connect. "We all worry about you. We just want to make sure that you're happy. Don't shut us out because of what happened to Sirius."

Hallie moved her hand away but Hermione grabbed her back. "I haven't been shutting you guys out."

"Yes you have. We understand that you need time to grief, but let us back in. We're your friends and we love you. Let us see you and your boyfriend happy together, stop trying to hide everything."

Hallie knew she was right. She had been trying to keep Draco to herself, hopeful that nothing would taint it. Hoping that she could be happy without their being a threat to Draco. But what threat could her friends bring? She was being paranoid. Draco's father is a Death Eater, nothing else bad could possibly happen to endanger him more than he already is. "You're right. Ok I promise that everything will change this year."

Hermione flashed a smile and pulled the other girl into a hug. "Come on lets turn in. We have to be up pretty early tomorrow. You did pack everything right?"

Hallie laughed and nodded her head. "Of course." Hallie jumped in bed and Hermione cut off the light and climbed into the bed. "Night 'Mione."

"Night." Hermione said.

Hallie touched her clock and set it a half an hour early so she could pack the rest of her stuff without Hermione finding out.

------------------------

September 1 always was a busy and rushed day. On platform 9 3/4 everyone was hurrying onto the train and saying rushed goodbyes to their parents, or whoever came to see them off to school. The Weasley's, Hermione and Hallie were, of course, running late. After a disaster of finding out that the only person who had fully packed for school was Hermione. After everyone running around like chickens with no head, they had finally jumped into the Ministry car that Mr. Weasley had acquired for them and took off for the train station.

Hallie was the first one through the wall and she hurried her stuff over to where the other students had piled theirs. She watched as they were quickly put into the train and she turned around to look for her friends.

"Her gorgeous. Looking for someone?" Hallie turned around to see Draco Malfoy standing behind her with his trademark smirk on his face.

He was wearing a pair of charcoal gray dress pants and a matching silk shirt. His hair was falling in place around his face, a few strands were in his eye, giving him an even sexier look. He had stopped using gel back in 4th year when Hallie had told him that she thinks he'd look hotter without the gel. His eyes are an attractive silverish-gray color that Hallie always found herself drowning in. All in all Draco Malfoy looked as if he stepped off the pages of a magazine.

"Looking good stud." Hallie said with a smile as he wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss. He eagerly kissed her back and held her tight in his arms. When they finally detached themselves she leaned her head on his chest and sighed. "I've missed you."

"I saw you last week babe." Draco responded with a laugh as he ran his hands through her hair, missing the way her silky strands ran through his fingers like water. He would never willingly admit it, but he loved running his hands through her hair...it was something strangely calming about it. He had missed her...5 days without seeing, talking, or touching her drove him up the wall. But that was also something he would never willingly admit.

"I know but still...it's boring without your charming wit." She said with a laugh as she looked up at him and raised herself on her tiptoes to touch her lips to his. He lowered his head to meet her and they shared yet another kiss.

"Stop snogging...it's sickening." Hallie and Draco separated from each other and looked at the scrunched up face of Ron Weasley.

"Sorry if watching other people get some action forces you into a jealous rage Weasley." Draco smirked at the redhead.

Ron's eyes narrowed as he took a step forward. "Don't make me kick your arse Malfoy!"

Hallie stepped in between the two boys and gave them each pointed looks. "Cut it out both of you. Can't you try to get along?"

"No!" Came the joined voices of Draco and Ron.

"How about we board the train before it tries to leave us." Hermione said in exasperation as she pulled on Ron's sleeve and made him follow her into the train.

Draco grabbed Hallie's hand and began walking towards the train, but he stopped when she refused to budge. He turned to see her bright green eyes turn to a dark jade color.

"Would it kill you to try and get along with him?"

Draco sighed and looked around, making sure no one could hear their conversation. "He's the one who threatened to kick my arse."

Hallie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "You provoked him. I just...I want you guys to get along, you both mean a lot to me and it hurts when you insult each other in front of me, as if my feelings doesn't matter."

Draco's resolve crumbled when he saw the sadness seep into her eyes, replacing the anger. He pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "I'll try ok?"

Hallie nodded her head. "That's all I ask." She turned and pulled him into the train, just as the conductor sent out the three minute warning.

They found Ron and Hermione in a compartment with Ginny and Neville. They walked in and sat down, while Hermione gave Hallie the sign that she had spoke to Ron as well.

"So...Ron...don't you have something to say to Malfoy?" Hermione said in a nonchalant voice as if she was announcing the weather.

Ron looked uncomfortable and he toyed with the collar of his shirt and cleared his throat. "Um..."

Hallie lightly pinched Draco on the thigh and he glared at her. She raised an eyebrow and he turned back to Ron and straightened up his back. Hermione stepped on Ron's foot, ignoring his whimper of pain.

"Look Weasley...lets just call a truce so these ladies can stop abusing us." Draco said.

"Agreed. Truce." Ron agreed. Hermione and Hallie flashed both boys a huge smile as the train began to move.

"Well we better head to the prefect meeting." Ron and Hermione said standing up.

Hallie waved goodbye to them as she leaned against Draco and smiled on the inside when she felt his arm go around her shoulders instantly. She took his fingers and began playing with them as she looked out the corner of her eyes and saw Ginny and Neville speaking to each other in hushed voices.

"So are you two shagging or what?" Draco asked suddenly.

"Dray!" Hallie exclaimed.

The blonde raised an eyebrow at the us of the nickname in public. He told her never to use it if they were with other people. "What? They look like they want to jump each other's bones."

"Umm...uh..." Neville had turned beet red and Ginny's eyes were wide.

"Neville I think we should go and talk to the Patil twins. I want to see how their summer went." Ginny said as she jumped up quickly and pulled Neville from the compartment.

"Dray! I can't believe you did that!"

"And I can't believe you called me that in front of them. Besides...I wanted some alone time with you anyway." He took out his wand and magically sealed the door and conjured a curtain so no one could see what was going on in the room.

"Did you now?" Hallie said with a glint in her eyes as she straddled the blonde and smiled as he looked at her in surprise.

"Never expected you to do this." He said as he let his hands rest on her thighs.

"What, you want me to move?" She asked him in a teasing voice.

"Hell no." He responded as he pulled her head down and connected their lips. Their makeout session was filled with passion and unmentioned love that was obviously between them. The touches they gave each other were like small fires being touched upon their skin. It didn't take long until Hallie began gyrated her hips, causing friction between them. The movements had sent her mind reeling with pleasurable tingles that were coursing through her body.

Draco pulled her closer to his body as he put his hand up her shirt and his fingertips came into contact with her lace bra. She began sucking on his bottom lip and he wanted nothing more than to take her clothes off and show her exactly how deeply he felt about her.

Their passion filled together time was interrupted by someone knocking on the door. "What the bloody hell are you two doing in there?" Ron's voice wafted into the compartment.

Hallie kissed Draco one last time before she climbed off of his lap and sat down next to him. The Slytherin held back his string of hateful curses as he unsealed and uncovered the door and allowed access to the redhead and his bushy-haired girlfriend.

Ron and Hermione sat down across from the couple and Hermione took out a book and began reading. It didn't take long for the three of them to get into a heated discussion about Quidditch. As the conversation continued Ron and Draco began to give each other snide comments, and so to diffuse the situation, Hallie changed the subject.

"How was the meeting?" She asked.

"Boring."

"Interesting."

Ron looked over at Hermione as if she had lost her mind. "Are you completely mental? The whole time we just sat there and listened to Cho talk about how much she wanted to see if we could host some dances. God knows she just wants another reason to dress up before she graduated this year. We all know it's a plan to get Cedric Diggory to ask her out."

"Is she still trying to get with him?" Draco asked with a shake of his head. "That girl is pathetic."

"Just because she likes a guy?" Hallie asked in confusion, not understanding why the boys seem to hate Cho Chang's guts.

"How do you not know? I thought everyone knew. Even Hermione knows!" Ron said outraged by Hallie's lack of knowledge concerning this topic.

"Hey!" Hermione said indignantly as she swatted Ron on the knee with her book.

"Bloody hell 'Mione! That hurt!" Ron cried holding his knee.

"Well you asked for it!"

"Can someone just tell me why she's pathetic?" Hallie said ignoring her friend's antics, even though Draco was finding it hard not to laugh in Ron's face.

"Well she's what Muggle would call a gold-digger." Hermione informed.

"Oh...really? And how do you know this?"

"Everyone knows babe. Cho goes after anyone with large vaults. Cedric is like on the top 10 list of wealthiest guys in the school. Since I'm the first on the list, she of course went after me as soon as I was old enough to get interested in girls."

"What!" Hallie exclaimed, not knowing this bit of news. Cho Chang was beautiful...how far had they gotten? How long were they dating? Did he love her at one point? The questions were just rolling around in her head.

"It's nothing to worry about we never dated. I knew straight from the start that she was nothing but a fake bitch."

"You're lucky though mate. If you was a boy she would have most definitely went after you."

"Me? Why me?"

Draco scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Why else? Not only would you have been famous, but you're extremely wealthy. You're number 2 on the list by the way."

"So she's tried everyone on this list?" Hallie asked.

"Yeah. She went after Blaise too...poor girl, he embarrassed her in the hallways last year." Draco said with a laugh.

"That was a completely cruel thing to do to her." Hermione said, not moving her eyes from her book.

"Are you nutters? That was hilarious! I laughed so hard for the whole day!" Ron said with a smile.

"Where was I during all of this?" Hallie asked wondering how she could have not known about something like this. This would have been circling around the school for about 2 weeks.

"Hospital. After the Quidditch Match when some idiot beater from my team hit the bludger your way as you went for the snitch."

"Oh yeah! I was in the hospital for almost a month!"

"Which sucked for you! You missed the biggest thing that has ever been gossiped about that year. It was bloody brilliant!" Ron smiled.

Hermione looked out the window and closed her book. "We're almost there guys. Hallie lets go change in the bathroom." Hermione said grabbing her robes. Hallie followed suit and turned to the two boys.

"No fighting. You have been doing so well, I'm proud of you both!" She kissed Ron's cheek and gap Draco a tap kiss. She gave them both dazzling smiles and walked out of the compartment behind Hermione.

The two boys looked at each other and waited until they were sure she was out of ear distance.

"Look...hurt her...and you die. She's happy with you, Merlin knows why, and if you do anything to make her unhappy in any way, I will kick your arse so bad you won't be recognizable."

"Recognizable? Has Granger been letting you read some of her books Weasley? You have nothing to worry about, I won't hurt her."

Ron and him stared each other down for a few more minutes before they both turned and changed into their robes.

---------------------

The Sorting had gone and went. Hufflepuff had gotten 4 new students, Ravenclaw had got 5 and Gryffindor and Slytherin tied with 10 new students. Dumbledore stood for his yearly speech and everyone waited for him to hurry so they could begin eating.

"Students, I have exciting news for you this year. This year, there will be no Quidditch."

Outraged voices emerged as they tried to wrap their minds around a year with Quidditch. Ron was the loudest of them all, along with Fred and George of course. Hallie's eyes were wide and she looked over to the Slytherin Table to see that Draco looked as if someone told him he had no money in his vault.

"**Silence!**" Dumbledore's magnified voice carried throughout the Great Hall with such force that everyone quieted down instantly and sat back down int heir seats. "Now, instead of Quidditch this year, Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry will be hosting The Triwizard Tournament."

Excited voice piped up as everyone was buzzing with the news.

"The Triwizard Tournament? That's completely deadly!" Hermione said in shock that they would even think to be hosting it.

"Bloody Brilliant!" Fred and George exclaimed together.

"No Quidditch?" Ron asked still in shock.

"Think I'd get picked?" Seamus Finnigan asked.

"Ha! How do you expect to survive that Tournament when you can't seem to do a spell without blowing off your eyebrows?" Dean Thomas said with a laugh.

"Hey! They grew back." Seamus said as he rubbed his eyebrows, as if trying to convince himself that they were still there.

Over at the Slytherin Table Draco was still trying to pull himself together after the bombshell about Quidditch being cancelled.

"Can you believe this? I'm entering!" Malcolm Flint exclaimed. Malcolm is Marcus Flint's younger brother. They looked almost alike, except for the fact that Malcolm had perfectly straight teeth.

"You won't last 5 minutes in this Tournament!" Pansy Parkinson said with a mocking laugh.

Draco finally snapped out of his slump as he realized that he was actually nervous about this year's Quidditch season anyway. How would it be if he lost to not only a girl, cause he's been doing that since he started playing Quidditch, but his girlfriend. That would surely rupture his ego. He was well aware that she was spectacular on a broom and she was better than anybody, but he'd rather not let the whole school see his girlfriend beat him right in front of their eyes. He would never live that down. "What about you Blaise...thinking on entering?"

"Yes actually I am. Do you know how awesome it will be when I win?" Blaise said with a smile.

"If you win." Millicent Bulstrode said with a laugh that ended in a snort.

"We all know **_your_** fat arse didn't win against those cupcakes, but you don't see us bringing it up every few seconds." Blaise shot back. Pansy spit out her juice in Crabbe's face she dissolved into giggles.

Millicent's face turned beet red and she glared at them. "Fuck all of you!" She got up and stomped away and sat down next to the 7th years.

"Was that an ogre that just went by...oh! I'm sorry, it was Bulstrode!" Blaise said loud enough for the whole Slytherin Table to hear. The laughter that erupted caused Millicent to lower her head and hide her face with her hands.

Dumbledore finally began speaking again, and everyone quieted down so they could hear every word the old Headmaster said. "I regret to inform you that for safety reason the Tournament is only open to 7th years. Now before you all erupt into more yells of anger let me say this, any of you who enter this Tournament, you enter at your own risk. Because once your name is selected, you stand alone. Hogwarts will be housing 2 other Wizarding schools. They will arrive tomorrow, and I would hope you show them with the same hospitality as you would like to be given. With that said, dig in."

The noise erupted as everyone filled their plates and debated on the unfairness of the whole Tournament. Hallie was angry that she wasn't able to play Quidditch, but that just meant that she had more time to get her friends and her boyfriend on pleasant terms. It would take a while, but she would not rest until they were able to call each other by their first names.

Over at the Slytherin Table, they were discussed the outcome of the Tournament.

"Who do you think will get picked?" Pansy asked.

"Well obviously not me." Blaise responded dejectedly.

"Honestly I don't think anyone in here has enough power to win this Tournament." Draco said matter-of-factly as he piled some Mashed Potatoes on his plate.

"Potter might be able to. It's a shame that only 7th years can enter." Pansy said as she dug into her salad.

Draco's eyebrows scrunched up in thought as he mulled over what Pansy had just said. Hallie did have enough power to win, but the thought of her even being in the Tournament made Draco's stomach tie into a knot. He was actually thankful that there was no way she could enter. The thought of her watching safely in the stands made him satisfied him immensely.

----------------------------

A/N: And there you go! I hope you like it, I know this chapter is probably a bit boring, but please deal with me...the next chapter will be much more exciting hopefully. I'm guessing you all noticed I changed quite a few things, and I actually made Ron smarter than a doornail. Also don't think that I'm going to abandon **Consume The Darkness**. The new chapter for that story is halfway written, but I got this idea today and I just had to write it down and see what you guys think of it. And if anyone noticed my take on Cho Chang, you'll also notice that she and Hallie will have a lot of drama in this story. Leave me a review and tell me what you think of this so far. See you in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2 No Strings Attached

**Love And War**

_Chapter 2_

**_No Strings Attached_**

-------------------------

Saturday September 2nd came with sunlight and cloudless skies. In other words, exactly the opposite of what Hallie preferred. She was bundled under her covers asleep at 8:16 in the morning, hoping to god that no one woke her up.

"Hallie Janine Potter, you get up right this instant!" The covers were yanked from Hallie's body and she groaned as she turned over to see Hermione looking down at her with narrowed eyes.

"It's Saturday!" Hallie protested, turning on her stomach and putting her pillows over her head.

Hermione yanked the pillows away as well. "Professor McGonagall is giving out our timetables right now. Breakfast will be over in an hour, get up!"

Hallie sighed pitifully as she rolled out of her bed and stood. "Happy?"

"Ecstatic. Fix your hair and get dress. I'll see you in the Great Hall." Hermione turned swiftly and left the room while Hallie glared at her back.

Hallie's eyes caught her reflection in the full length mirror and she scrunched her face up in disgust. She wasn't very big on fashion and she didn't care much about how she looked, but this was beyond even her. Her hair was wild and tangled and her tank top was rumpled. She had been wearing a pair of Boy Shorts that she had picked up in Muggle London during the summer and her face had sheet lines on it. With a sigh she grabbed a red skirt and a black spaghetti strap shirt and began her daily morning ritual of making herself look presentable. She opened up her trunk and rummaged through it until she found her black chunky sandals. After she slipped them on she grabbed her tube of red lip gloss, applied and marvelled at the final product.

Draco loved it when she wore skirts and she loved exploiting his weakness. She made sure her hair was bouncy before she walked out of the room she shared with Hermione. There was no one in the Common Room so Gryffindor Tower was eerily silent. She paid it no mind and continued on her way to the Great Hall, hoping that Hermione wasn't about to storm back up to the Tower and yell at her some more. Hermione was unbelievably hyper in the morning and she hated everyone who would rather sleep than get up at the crack of dawn like she did.

Hallie turned the corner and bumped dead into an obviously male body. She let out a scream as fell to the floor hard on her ass. "What the hell! Look where the fuck you're going!" She yelled in frustration as she rubbed her left elbow, which had hit the floor pretty hard.

"I'm so sorry Hallie." The boy said reaching down to help her up. It wasn't until she was upright did she realize she was looking into the gray eyes of Cedric Diggory. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"It's ok. Accidents happen." Hallie said as she held her elbow.

Cedric noticed the action and he grabbed her arm and smiled up at her. "Let me take care of this." He offered as he inspected her elbow. She had cut some skin and there was a faint trace of blood. He pointed his wand at her arm and Hallie tensed up as she remembered an accident a few years ago with an incompetent Defense teacher. She clenched her eyes closed, hoping against hope that Cedric knew what he was doing and he wouldn't expel the bones from her arm. "There you go."

Hallie opened her eyes in shock and looked at her elbow, there was no evidence of it ever coming into hard contact with the marble floor. "Thanks!"

Cedric smiled at her and it was then that she noticed his impeccably straight white teeth. He really did have a gorgeous smile. "It's the least I can do. In fact, where were you heading?"

"To the Great Hall. Hermione woke me up like a demon possessed ranting about Timetables and McGonagall." Hallie said with a laugh.

Cedric chuckled and motioned his head to the direction of the Great Hall. "Let me walk you. That way you won't have to worry about bumping into me again."

Hallie smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Ok." She said as they began walking.

"So...how do you feel about the Tournament?" Cedric asked, grasping at anything to converse with the enigmatic Gryffindor.

"Well it sucks that we won't have Quidditch, but I guess it sounds rather exciting to watch. I'd hate to be there...I would never put my name up, even if I was allowed."

"I'm entering." Cedric said, hoping he sounded brave. She looked over at him, startled.

"You are? But it's so dangerous. You could get killed! Hermione was telling me all kinds of stories about this Tournament...people die in it!" Hallie's eyes were wide and she looked genuinely afraid for his safety. It was something that made Cedric smile on the inside. If she was worried, that meant that she cared enough about him, which also meant that he actually had a chance with her.

"I know...but my father would be so proud. I'm not afraid...I'm sure I'll get in and I'm sure I'll win." Cedric announced with a confident voice.

"If you're sure. Just know, that I'll be rooting for you." Hallie replied with a small smile as they reached the Great Hall.

"So uh...I'll talk to you later?" Cedric said hoping he didn't sound too hopeful. He was hoping that he gave off the air that he didn't care if he spoke to her or not, but then she did something that totally made him unravel. She gave him the brightest smile he'd ever seen, and her whole face lit up more than it did naturally. Her eyes seemed to glow and her hair moved to the side as she tilted her head up to look at him fully, exposing her neck that begged to be kissed.

"Sure. See you around Cedric." She answered as she walked off towards the Slytherin Table. Cedric watched her walk away until he saw where she was heading. He had almost forgot that she was dating the Slytherin Ice Prince. It didn't matter, when she saw him in action during the Tournament she would realize that Malfoy was nothing but a loser. With that thought Cedric walked to the Hufflepuff Table where his friends were calling to him from.

--------------------------

"Did you see the way Diggory was staring at Hallie?" Blaise asked as he bit into his blueberry pancake.

Draco's eyes had been glued to the scene since his girlfriend walked in with the Hufflepuff. "Yeah I saw..." He answered, a slight edge to his voice.

"Hi babe!" Hallie said as she walked over and sat down next to Draco, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Can you believe Hermione practically dragged me out of bed this morning?"

"What was up with you and Diggory?" Draco asked as he looked over his left shoulder at her. His normally welcoming eyes were hard as steel and Hallie sighed wearily knowing exactly where this conversation was heading.

"He knocked into me on my way here and he thought he'd make up for it by walking me to Breakfast, no big deal. Now what are we doing today?" Hallie asked as she rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. "Hey Pansy, Hi Blaise." She greeted her boyfriend's friends with a smile.

Blaise nodded his head in greeting as he scarfed down another pancake and Pansy waved her hand as she flipped through her _Witch Weekly _Magazine. She turned her attention back to her boyfriend to see that he was glaring at the Hufflepuff Table.

"Dray, he's just a friend."

"I'm sure he doesn't see it that way." Draco said angrily as he stabbed his fork into a croissant.

"You know what? Whenever you stop snarling at the Ravenclaws and remember that I'm your girlfriend, you know, the one person you're supposed to trust, then you get back to me!" Hallie jumped up from her seat and walked over to the Gryffindor Table, where Ron had been saving her seat.

"What happened with you and Ferret Face?" Ron asked as he shoved some bacon in his mouth.

"He's being a jealous prick!" Hallie said in anger.

"Well you took too long to come down so here, I got your Timetable for you." Hermione said as she passed it to Hallie.

"Thanks." Hallie said as she ran her eyes over it quickly and turned to Ron. "Hey, could you put this in your pocket for me?"

"Yeah sure, Mate." Ron said through a mouthful of sausages. He took the Timetable, folded it and placed it in his pocket.

Hermione rolled her eyes at her boyfriend in disgust. "You're going to choke to death one day."

"And you'll die by a shelf of books falling on you." He shot back.

They began arguing soon after and Hallie tuned them out as she looked over at the Slytherin Table and glared daggers at her boyfriend. She knew exactly how to get him back.

---------------------

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Ron asked as he adjusted Hallie, who he was giving a piggy back ride to.

"It's an awesome idea. Once he spots us, he'll practically go nutters and storm over here. You have to tell me exactly when he's on his way over though." Hallie replied as she clutched her arms around Ron's neck and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I don't see why you guys always do this to each other." Hermione said with a shake of her head.

"He's the asshole! I do nothing and he gets angry because I talked to another guy. You've got to be kidding me! Cedric was just being nice."

"I don't know 'Allie. Cedric was staring at you a bit hard."

"Oh not you too." Hallie said in exasperation.

"I'm just telling you from what I saw. I didn't like the way he was looking at you either."

"That's only because you're going into 'Big Brother Mode'. You have a right to be overprotective...he just needs to get his broomstick from up his arse."

"Did you guys hear?!" Ginny called to the Trio as she ran over looking excited.

"No, what?" Hermione asked.

"The 2 schools that are staying here are coming earlier than expected. They were supposed to be here tonight, but they're coming for Lunch! Can you believe this? It's so exciting!"

"Uh-oh! Incoming!" Ron said suddenly.

Hallie turned and spotted Draco striding over to where they were. Hallie sighed and got ready for this. He was going to blow his top.

"What the fuck!" Draco exclaimed as he grabbed Hallie from around the waist and pulled her off of Ron's back.

"Relax Malfoy." Ron warned.

"Relax? First Diggory, now this?"

Hallie narrowed her eyes and walked up to Draco until their noses were practically touching. "Your jealousy is driving me up the wall! I did this cause I knew this would be the only reason that you would come over and talk to me. Cedric is just my friend, and Ron is like a brother to me. Don't you trust me at all? This is ridiculous, if I wanted to be dictated to I'd stay with the Dursleys!"

The anger in Draco's eyes melted away and he looked around and noticed that a lot of people were staring at them. Even though they were dating, everyone knew they still argued as if they were rivals all over again. "You look good in that skirt." He said after a few moments of silence.

Hallie gave him a half smile, knowing that, that was the most of an apology she was going to get out of him in front of everyone. "Of course I do...I wore it cause I knew you'd like it." She said as he wrapped an arm around her.

Ron threw his arms up in the air in frustration. "Just when I thought that they'd break up...life is so unfair!"

--------------------------------

Cedric sat with his back against a tree, watching as Hallie Potter forced Malfoy to sit down next to Ron and Hermione. She was so beautiful, and so perfect. Yes, he was quite aware that no one was perfect, but she was damn near close. Not only was she exceptionally beautiful, but she never used that to get away with anything she could. She was smart, that much was evident, and she was wealthy, which meant she wouldn't only date him for money and social standings since she was pretty much one of the most famous people in the Wizarding World.

She was different from the other girls, she was unique. There was something about her that just drew people to her and that was a gift that only really special people had. At least that's what Cedric thought.

The wind blew her hair around her face and Cedric marveled in her perfect strands. Her hair was black, but she had 4 streaks of red hair going throughout it. He knew that the red hair was something she got from her mother. He had seen pictures of Lily Potter, and it wasn't hard acquiring them either. He had begged his father for pictures of his time in the school and he had looked through the Library in **_Famous Wizarding Families _**and of course the Potters were in there. In his opinion Lily Potter was beautiful, but Hallie surpassed her mother on extraordinary levels. In his eyes, no one could even try to upstage Hallie Potter, it was impossible.

"Hi Ceddy!" A female voice called.

Cedric cringed as he recognized the voice. He looked up and sure enough Cho Chang was making her way over to him with a bright smile on her face. He really couldn't stand this girl, he didn't know why she couldn't take the hint and back off. "What do you want Cho?"

"Oh Ceddy, don't be like that." Cho said with a laugh as she sat down unbelievably close, making him very uncomfortable.

He tried to ignore her and turn his eyes back to Hallie, who had began laughing at something one of her friends had said. She had a beautiful laugh, he wanted nothing more than to be the one to cause it.

Cho followed his line of vision to see what he was ignoring her for and he saw Hallie Potter, leaning her head on Draco Malfoy's shoulder. Hallie Potter? He was watching Hallie Potter instead of her?! Impossible! She would not stand for this! "Cedric! When are we going to go on our date?"

Cedric snapped out of his Hallie watching and turned to Cho as if she had suddenly grown 3 heads. "What date? I never asked you out."

Cho trailed her fingers up his arm and smiled at him. "Oh come now Cedric, you know you're dying to ask me out. If you play your cards right, I might invite you up to my rooms."

"I'm guessing every Ravenclaw boy played their cards right, eh?" Cedric said with a disgusted voice. Cho was easy, she had nothing to offer anybody. All she wanted was social status and money, and no boy in their right mind would willingly marry such a bitch.

Cho made a outraged noise and stood up. "I'll forgive you for that Ceddy. You're lucky! I'll see you later!" She flicked her hair and stormed off.

Cedric sighed and rolled his eyes, glad to be rid of the girl. He turned his eyes back to where the girl of his dreams was...only to find that she had left. Malfoy was gone too, so that only meant that they went off to be alone with each other. The thought made the green-eyed monster rear it's ugly head. He hated Malfoy! And he hated Cho!

--------------------

"...would like to introduce the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their Headmistress Madame Maxime." Dumbledore announced at lunch that day. The Great Hall's doors opened and in walked 13 girls dressed in teal colored dresses. All were exceptionally beautiful and they strolled in with their heads held high and wide smiles on their faces.

They walked a few paces before sighing and letting loose blue paper machete birds that flew and let off blew sparks. All the guys in the Great Hall were watching with rabid fascination as they ran up ahead towards the High Table and the 13th girl began doing a series of ballet moves while a younger girl in a silver and pink outfit flipped into the hall, which allowed the Headmistress to come through.

Madame Maxime was** huge**, she was bigger than Hagrid which was a feat no one thought was possible. "That's one big woman." Seamus said as she walked by the Gryffindor Table.

The 13th girl finished her ballet moves and her and the younger girl joined hands and finished with a deep bow. Albus greeted the Headmistress and kissed her hand as he took her to her seat. When she was seated he rushed back up to the front of the Great Hall and spread his arms wide, pointing towards the now closed Great Hall doors.

" And now please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and their high master, Igor Karkaroff. 12 boys walked in a line, 4 of them had staffs that they began banging to the floor and chanting. The boys were highly attractive and as they banged their staffs it was as if their muscles rippled in effect. The girls in the Great Hall were practically drooling as they watched the magic sparks fly from the top of the staff. And then with a sudden jerk the 4 boys ran ahead and began doing back-flips and floor turns. A 13th boy came through the doors staring straight ahead, looking quite intimidating.

"Oh Merlin it's him! It's Viktor Krum!" Ron said in shock as one of his Quidditch heroes walked right by him. Seamus and Hallie were looking at the boy with bugged eyes, not really comprehending that someone as famous as Krum was right there in their school.

Igor Karkaroff walked in right behind Krum, with a 14th boy right behind him. As they made their way to the front, one of the boys stopped flipping and grabbed his wand. He placed it up to his lips and blew from it which then created what looked to be a flaming pheonix. It circled the hall, illuminating everything with it's red flames. As it reached the front of the hall it disappeared just as Karkaroff reached where Dumbledore stood.

"Albus!" Karkaroff exclaimed as the two men hugged. Everyone in the Great Hall were on their feet clapping at the display shown to them by the visiting schools.

"Did you see those guys! I am so hoping one of them asks me out!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Think I have a chance with Krum?" Lavender Brown asked with hopeful eyes as she sought out the Durmstrang boy and watched his every move.

"You're turning kind of stalkerish there Lav." Padma Patil replied with a laugh.

"Bloody hell...those girls!" Fred and George exclaimed.

"I doubt Angelina would like that very much." Ron replied.

Hallie laughed as the food appeared on the table and everyone began digging in. It seemed the Great Hall was much more alive as everyone couldn't stop talking about the new comers.

At the Slytherin Table Draco was eyeing the Durmstrang boys wearily. Their presence annoyed him. The girls were practically falling over themselves to talk to them and he could only imagine what was going on at the other tables. He looked over at the Gryffindor Table and watched as Hallie leaned in to listen to something that Hermione was saying to her from across the table.

"Look at Millie. She's got to be joking." Pansy said snidely from the corner of her mouth as she filled her plate with salad and grabbed some turkey strips to throw them in her bowl.

Draco and Blaise turned their attention to the large Slytherin to find her trying to shamelessly flirt with one of the Durmstrang boys, who looked clearly uninterested.

"Should we try and rescue the poor boy?" Blaise chuckled.

"No. Let her make a fool of herself, it's entertaining." Draco said with his trademark smirk.

"Ok, out of the Durmstrang boys...who do you think will get picked?" Pansy questioned.

All three of them turned to access the boys of Durmstrang and after a few minutes they turned back to each other. "Krum." All three announced.

"What about from Beauxbatons?" Blaise asked.

"I say the blonde with her arm around the little girl." Hermione said replying to Lavender's question.

"You really think so?" Dean asked.

"Oh of course! I agree with 'Mione." Ginny said as her eyes trailed off to the Slytherin Table as she ogled the Durmstrang boys.

"What about from Hogwarts?" Hallie asked.

"Wouldn't it be easier to do it house by house?" Hermione rationalized.

"Ok...if someone was picked from Ravenclaw, who do you think it would be?" Hallie rephrased her question.

"I'll tell you who it won't be...Cho Chang." Draco said with a laugh.

"Agreed." Pansy replied as she stabbed her fork in her salad.

"Ok...seriously...I think maybe...Dewitt Corner." Blaise said.

"Michael's brother?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah...why not?" Ron asked as he began shoveling his food into his mouth.

"I dated Michael, and his brother didn't seem all that powerful to me." Ginny replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"You was too busy making out with Michael to really pay attention to Dewitt. You could be wrong." Hallie pointed out.

"How could I be wrong?" Pansy asked.

"Do you honestly believe that the Weasley Twins could have been picked? The thought is laughable." Draco replied.

"I have to agree with Draco, Pans. I mean come on! Those two jokers? They couldn't even be promoted to 7th year." Blaise shook his head.

Pansy rolled her eyes in exasperation. "That's only because they missed a year to go to Romania to help their brother."

"You know an awful lot about the Weasley Twins...care to tell us something?" Draco questioned.

"There's nothing to tell! It's not like I said, 'hey Krum! Look over here!' Don't be ridiculous Parvati." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well he better keep his eyes to himself." Ron warned, anger written across his face.

_Uh-oh! Ron's Man-ego is rearing it's ugly head. Time to diffuse the situation! _Hallie thought to herself. "Hey Ron! Want to play Quidditch with me after lunch?"

Ron's eyes completely lit up. "Sure thing Mate! Hey, who wants to play Quidditch with me and Hallie after lunch?" Ron questioned the Gryffindor Table. Everyone began saying that they would play, since most of them were finishing up their lunch.

"May I please have your attention before you leave?" Dumbledore was standing in front of them once more, a serious look in his eyes. The whole Great Hall quieted down as the Headmaster motioned for something to be moved in front of the High Table.

A tall golden tower that stood at least 4 feet tall was moved to the right side of Dumbledore by Hagrid and Filch. Once they moved away from the golden tower, Dumbledore pointed his wand at it and it slowly melted down to about 2 feet and on top of it stood a brass Goblet.

"This is the Goblet of Fire." He announced as he touched it. "Anyone wishing to enter this tournament shall only write their name on a piece of parchment and drop it into this Goblet before Tuesday night." Dumbledore's voice lowered as he peered over his moon-shaped spectacles to look over at each table. "Do so with caution. Because once you are picked, you will have to endure 3 tasks. 3 dangerous and life threatening tasks. As of this moment, the Triwizard Tournament...has begun."

---------------------

Cedric looked at the cup Sunday night, his name was written on the piece of parchment in his hands and he was about to toss it in. He was a few feet outside of the yearline and his friends were cheering him on from behind. He wasn't scared...he was just nervous. If he wasn't picked, his chances of impressing Hallie would suffer greatly. _Don't think that way Ced. You can do this! Now, throw it in. _His inner voice was telling him.

"Lets go Cedric!" His friends chanted behind him. He walked through the yearline and tossed his name into the cup. Movement diagonally from him caught his attention. Black hair with red streaks flipped as the girl turned and suddenly he was looking into green eyes. Hallie tilted her head, giving him a half smile as she clapped with everyone else. Instead of going with his friends, he went over to her and she patted his shoulder.

"How does it feel? You could become the Hogwarts Champion."

"It feels...good! I'm full of nervous energy right now...I hope I get picked."

"You will. And I'll be right there in the stands cheering you on." She gave him a reassuring smile and he couldn't help but smile back.

"Krum! Krum! Krum!" Came the deep male voices from the Durmstrang students as they trailed behind Krum. He walked right up to the Goblet and tossed his name in it, watching as the blue embers crackled and popped. His attention turned over to Hermione, who was sitting down not that far from where Hallie was standing. Hermione raised an eyebrow at the boy as he gave her a small sliver of a smile and walked away.

"Hal! Come on!" Came a voice from the doors to the Great Hall.

Hallie looked over and saw Draco standing there waiting for her. She turned to Cedric and gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry but I have to go. I know how much you want this so..." She trailed off as she gave the Hufflepuff a hug. His arms went automatically around her as she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave a gentle squeeze. She pulled away and smiled up at the taller boy. "That was for luck. See you later." She turned and rushed off towards an angry looking Draco, but Cedric didn't care, he was still feeling her arms around him and her body pressed up against his.

He was determined to win even more now. He'd do anything to feel her that close to him once more. He would win this Tournament, even if it killed him!

-------------------

A/N: And that was the end of that. Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, especially since most of it had been already done at least 2 days ago. Hoped you liked it. I want to thank everyone who reviewed and put this story on alert, that made me happy! Also I hope the Great Hall conversation didn't confuse you, but that part just kind of wrote itself. They are not at the same table, they are just...in a way...having the same conversation. Lol. I also noticed a few typos in the first chapter, and for that I am sorry, I promise to try and make sure it doesn't happen again. Please leave a review and tell me what you think, see you in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3 Dangled Strings

**Love And War**

_Chapter 3_

**_Dangled Strings_**

--------------------

"You are so Slytherin." Draco whispered as he watched his girlfriend slink under his sheets, a devilish glint was evident in her eyes.

"So I've been told." She whispered back slyly as she moved closer to his warm rock hard body. She touched his chest and pulled his gray T-shirt off of him.

Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her even closer to him. "And what do you plan on doing?"

Hallie's low laugh escaped her lips as she unbuttoned her long pajama shirt to reveal red boy shorts and a tight red tank top. She watched Draco's eyes rove over her body hungrily and she could see the look in his eyes that meant he was completely turned on. "I just wanted to sleep next to you." Hallie said simply as she laid down and gave him a toothy smile.

"Oh no you don't." Draco leaned down and connected their lips in a slow paced kiss. Hallie wrapped her arms around the blonde and pulled his body on top of her. She lost herself in the kiss as she let her fingers go through his hair. His lips moved from her lips down to her neck where he began to suck and nibble on her sensitive skin. She reacted just like he knew she would, she arched into him and let out a small moan. He worked his way between her legs and moved to the other side of her neck. His hands slid up her calves to her thighs, feeling her soft skin beneath his fingers was enough to drive him crazy. His hands then continued their upward journey until they reached the front of her tank top. He lifted it up and moved off of her slightly so he could remove it from her body.

Hallie made an interesting sight indeed. Her hair was splayed out and wild beneath her. Her bright green eyes were sparkling up at him as she was trying to catch her breath through her slightly parted lips. Her red bra fit her snugly and Draco wanted nothing more than to remove it, but he didn't want to move too fast for her. The two hickeys stood out on her neck, marking her as his, letting the world know that she was spoken for. He swooped down quickly and reconnected their lips, he slowly let his hands touch her belly button and go down slowly until they disappeared into her boy shorts.

Draco couldn't help but stop the kiss so he could see Hallie's face as her eyes went misty and her breath hitched. He continued his ministrations on her and she was squirming under him. She reached up and touched the front of his boxers which caused his own breath to hike. They don't know how long they continued to show their passion for each other and they don't know exactly what they whispered to each other in their moments of immense pleasure, but they do know that at the end of it all, when they were laying in each other's arms out of breath, with sweat beads on their bodies, they had never felt closer.

Hallie closed her eyes as she burrowed deep into Draco's arms, a smile on her face and a song in her heart. It sounded cheesy, but that was really how she felt. She was glad she got up the nerve to sneak down to his room. The silence was nice as they both got their wits about themselves and she was slowly dosing off, listening to her boyfriend's heartbeat.

Draco leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you."

Hallie's eyes sprung open, wondering if she really heard him. She looked up startled and searched his face to see if she had heard him right. "What did you say?"

Draco didn't feel nervous. He didn't feel as if he should keep his feelings secret. He smiled at her, one of his rare genuine smiles that he only showed to her. "I love you."

Without warning she launched herself at him and kissed him on the lips. She pulled away after a few seconds and smiled one of her widest smiles. "I love you too."

Draco had never heard sweeter words. He pulled her to him and kissed her once more, before they both settled into each other's arms and fell fast asleep.

-----------------

Tuesday morning was bleak. It was raining and the clouds were blocking the sun from waking everyone up for Breakfast. Hallie turned around in Draco's arms, trying to stay asleep even though her brain was slowly waking up against her will. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled as she remembered what had happened the night before. She turned over to face Draco and was shocked to see that his eyes were open and he was watching her with a calculating look.

"Good morning gorgeous."

Hallie smiled at him. "Good morning." With a yawn she laid on her back and stretched her whole body out, looking very similar to cat.

"Drake man, time to get-" Blaise walked into the room and stopped as Hallie wrapped the covers around herself and gave the boy a smile.

"Good morning." She greeted.

"Haven't I told you to knock before you come in?" Draco said as he got out of the bed and stretched.

Blaise looked over Draco's half naked body and turned his eyes back to Hallie. "What were you two up to?" He asked with a sly smile.

"Get out." Draco said as he walked towards the boy and grabbed him by the shoulder.

"You can't blame me for wondering!" Blaise said with a laugh as Draco gently pushed him out.

"Bye Blaise!" Hallie called from inside the room.

"I want details man." Blaise said in a low voice.

Draco raised an eyebrow and slammed the door. When he turned around Hallie was standing near the bed grabbing her long pajama shirt and slipping it on, leaving it unbuttoned. "Do you need some clothes?" He asked as he made his way over to his wardrobe.

"I brought some clothes with me."

The blonde turned around and raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend. "You really did plan that eh?"

"You bet your sweet little ass I did." Hallie said as she walked by him and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"I'm going to run into the shower, and no, you aren't invited." She turned and walked into the bathroom with her book bag.

Draco shook his head and began trying to figure out what he was going to wear under his Slytherin robe. When he had finally picked out what he was going to wear, down to the color of his socks, the bathroom door opened and Hallie stepped out in a pair of hip-hugger jeans with green bejeweled flowers on the legs. Her T-shirt was form fitting and her hair was done up in bouncy curls. He couldn't stop himself from going over to her and kissing her soundly on the lips.

"Hurry and get ready blondie! Breakfast is starting right now, and we all know you take forever in there." Hallie rolled her eyes and ducked as Draco playfully swung at her. She stuck her tongue out at him and moved away before he could try and cuff her on the head again.

"It's not easy being as beautiful as me." He replied as he strolled over towards the bathroom with his clothes in hand.

"You're way too modest." Hallie replied with dry sarcasm as she zipped up her book bag and threw it down on the floor.

Draco tilted his head back and laughed as he disappeared into the bathroom.

Hallie sat down on his bed and rubbed her eyes, still feeling a little drowsy. Her shower did not wake her up all the way. She held back a yawn as she leaned against the headboard of the bed and closed her eyes. She didn't know how long she stayed that way, but a fully dressed Draco Malfoy woke her up a little while later and told her to move her "lazy arse." It's safe to say he got punched in the shoulder for that remark.

----------------

Tonight was the night. Cedric was completely nervous since he woke up on Tuesday morning. The fact that it was raining pretty hard, did nothing to help his mood and with the jitteriness of a bee, he made his way to the Great Hall with his friends. He sat down and tried to eat Breakfast, but to him the whole meal tasted like cardboard. He was searching the Great Hall for the one person who could put his nerves at ease, but it seemed like she wasn't there. He chanced another look at the Gryffindor Table and saw all her friends sitting in their normal places, and her usual seat next to Ron Weasley was empty.

Where was she? Breakfast had been going on for about 45 minutes now, and he still saw no sign of her. He was staring at the open doors, only answering in one worded responses to his friends. His insides were all jumbled and he felt queasy, he prayed to Merlin that he wouldn't throw up. But the feeling soon dissipated when he saw Hallie walk through the doors. It didn't even bother him that Malfoy had his arm around her waist and it was resting on her left hip. He didn't care that they were obviously talking about something animatedly. All he cared about was her and how beautiful she looked right at that moment. Her hair was curly, he secretly loved whenever she curled her hair, and she was wearing form fitting clothes that were easily seeable from her opened Gryffindor robe. In a word she was: Stunning. He would do anything to take Malfoy's place right now and to have her look at him that way. He was so close, so close to getting her, he could feel it.

"You're wasting your time man." Ralph Abbot, Hanna Abbot's older brother, said to him with a shake of his head.

Cedric turned to his friend and gave him a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

"Hallie Potter...she's with Malfoy...you're wasting your time."

"He doesn't own her." Cedric felt anger seep through him as he thought of the words his friend was telling him.

"Try telling him that." Ralph let out a dry laugh.

Cedric turned away from Ralph and looked over at Hallie as she made her way to her seat, and kissed Ron and Hermione on the cheek. She sat down and began filling up her plate. Before she began eating she turned to look at the Hufflepuff Table, and their eyes connected. She beamed a smile at him and waved, causing him to wave back, then she turned back to her food and joined in the conversations that were floating around her table. "You don't know anything Ralph. Everything can change."

------------------------

5th period class found Hallie and the rest of the 6th year Gryffindor and Slytherin class in Defense Against The Dark Arts. This would be their first lesson with their teacher, that they haven't even seen yet. He had supposedly been on business and couldn't make it to the Feast. According to Dumbledore he had been back but wanted to go over his Teaching Plans for the year. But according to the Rumor Mill in Hogwarts, their DADA teacher killed someone and was trying to hide the body before the Ministry found out.

The upstairs door in the room opened and a tall man dressed in all black strolled down the stairs. When he stood in front of the class he raised his wand and sent out a silent spell. Hallie reacted quickly and put up a shield around everyone who was surrounding her. The hex hit practically the whole class, except those we were saved by Hallie's shield.

"Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts. First lesson, never put your wand away. Second lesson, always be on your guard if someone is pointing their wand at you. 5 points to Ms. Potter who at least had the brains to erect a shield for not only herself, but the students around her who did nothing but stare gobsmacked. What would you have done if that was the Cruciatus Curse flying towards you? My name is Professor Tretcher and for the rest of the year, I'll be teaching you Defense."

Hallie put down her shield and let her eyes roam across the room as the class looked around frightened, and some of them rubbed wherever the Stinging hex had hit them. Everybody took their wands out from where they were placed and put them on the table right in front of them.

Professor Tretcher had unnatural purple eyes, that were flecked with gold. His hair was wavy and a honey colored brown color. He stood about 6'4 and he had a very lithe figure. His voice had a hard edge to it, but other than that it would have been as smooth as butter on the Fourth Of July.

"Now that we are all acquainted..." He trailed off as he saw Hermione's hand fly up in the air. "Yes Ms. Granger?"

"How is it that you know our names? This is the first time we've met you." Hermione said, her voice wavered, giving away the fact that she was slightly weary of their Teacher.

Professor Tretcher turned his eyes towards the Bushy-haired girl and nodded his head. "Good question. Lesson number 3 always know thy enemy."

"But professor...we aren't enemies." Hermione responded.

"Ms. Granger, learn this, and learn this well. Everyone is your enemy. This is a time of war, and nobody should be trusted. It's better to know someone who is trying to kill you because most likely you'll know their weaknesses." Professor Tretcher walked down the aisle and let his eyes roam over every student. He walked slowly by Hallie and before he fully moved away he spun around and pointed his wand at her, but she was already on her feet, pointing hers at him. They stood there, wands drawn at each other, and their hands were steady. "Very good." Professor Tretcher complimented as he lowered his wand, and only when he did that did she lower hers. "Ms. Potter is an excellent study indeed, isn't she students? Her battle skills are pretty sharp, and I want all of you to be as good as her, and when you get there, you shall all become better." He motioned for her to take her seat, and she did so, not taking her eyes off of him.

"Lesson number 4, always be on your guard. Never let someone you don't know stand behind you. Keep your eyes on them at all times. Ms. Potter used her senses so she would know when I struck. You see, if you listen closely, you can hear the exact moment when someone is going to move. In battle you do not only rely on your wand. You have to rely on your reflexes, your 5 senses, and technique. This course will not be easy, this will be hard. You will leave this room paranoid, you will leave this room without much trust for people, you will leave this room always on edge, and only then will you be ready for this war. You may think you won't be affected by it, but I'll tell you right now, you will be. No one is safe from battle." His eyes were wandering around each student until they rested on Hallie's. "No one."

------------------------------

"Bloody nutters I tell you!" Ron shoved food in his mouth shaking his head.

Ever since 5th period ended, everyone couldn't stop talking about their new DADA professor. A lot of people didn't know what to make of him, but Hallie thought that he was actually pretty good.

"You know he does have a point. He's just trying to make sure we know what's going on. He wants us to be able to protect ourselves." Hallie said as she stretched.

"I agree with Hallie. He seems so knowledgeable." Hermione sighed dreamily.

"Uh-oh! I think it's another Lockheart fiasco!" Dean yelled from across the table, making the others that were in hearing distance laugh.

"Oh shut up!" Hermione retorted.

"They're just jealous because Professor Tretcher is so hot!" Ginny smiled as she looked up at the Teacher's Table where the DADA Professor was sitting, in between Minerva and Severus. How very fitting.

The noise in the hall suddenly died down as Dumbledore stood before them. "Tonight we reveal the Triwizard Champions." As soon as he finished his sentence, the Great Hall dimmed until it was only small illuminations. The Goblet of Fire was placed right in front of the Head Table, and it was glowing with blue fire.

Dumbledore walked up to it and ran his hands over the side of the cup. He moved back and the Goblet sprung to life. It began crackling and then with a big _whoosh_ of blue and red fire, a small piece of parchment that was charred at the sides, was shot out, and it floated into the Headmaster's hand. "The Durmstrang Champion is...Viktor Krum!"

Applause erupted throughout the Great Hall as Krum got pats on the back by his schoolmates, he then stood up and walked over to the Headmaster. They shook hands and then he was showed where he should go. Draco and his friends were looking pretty smug as they turned to some of their housemates and held out their hands so they could get their money from the bets they had placed.

A few seconds after Krum disappeared the Goblet spit out yet another name and Dumbledore read it quickly so he could announce the second Champion. "The Beaxbatons Champion is...Fleur Delacour." Applause rang out again and Hermione gave a smug look to her friends.

"Told you so." She said with a laugh, while Ron rolled his eyes.

The Goblet spit forth the last name and with baited breath the Hogwarts students waited for Dumbledore to announce their Champion. "The Hogwarts Champion is...Cedric Diggory!"

The applause was deafening as everyone cheered and stood up while watching Cedric's reaction. Hallie stood up and when Cedric looked her way she gave him a huge smile and a thumbs up.

Cedric couldn't believe it. He was a Triwizard Champion. He had a chance! He smiled and laughed as his friends cheered him on and he got up and moved over to Dumbledore. The smile that was given to him by Hallie proved that he was right. The Triwizard Tournament was his way in with her. He shook hands with Dumbledore and followed where the other Champions had went.

Hallie and her friends sat down and began talking in excited voices on how they would do banners to show their support of Cedric. Dumbledore began talking once more and everyone stopped in the middle of their conversations to give the Headmaster their attention.

"...will go down in history as the Triwizard Champion. Only one will hoist this vessel of victory. The Triwizard Cup!" Dumbledore turned and pointed to where Bartemius Crouch had placed something covered up. The cover that had been placed over the object flew off and revealed the finely made Triwizard Cup.

But then something unexpected happened that stopped the students from clapping. The Goblet sparked, first blue and then red. The teachers looked at the Goblet in stunned silence, and Dumbledore turned back around and his eyes widened in shock as the cup sparkled again and spit forth a piece of parchment. It descended slowly and Dumbledore plucked it from the air to look it over. As he read it, he mumbled something in barely a whisper.

"What did he say?" Everyone at the tables were asking.

"Hallie Potter?" He repeated.

"What?" Hermione and Ron cried out in shock.

Hallie's breath caught in her throat and she slumped down in her seat, shaking her head in shock.

"Hallie Potter!" Dumbledore cried out.

All eyes in the Great Hall turned to the Gryffindor Table where Hallie was sitting shock still. "No. No." Hagrid was heard as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Hallie Potter!!" Dumbledore screamed.

Ron took a hold of Hallie and pulled her from her seat. "Go 'Allie." He said as he rubbed her back in a comforting way and she slowly walked over to Dumbledore, noticing all eyes were on her, following her every move. She stopped at Dumbledore and he angrily shoved the parchment in her hands. Her name was written on it as clear as day. **_Hallie Potter_**. Any hope she had to think that this was a joke was washed from her mind as her eyes roved over her name, in handwriting that was clearly not hers. She looked up in shock at Dumbledore and he put a hand on her shoulder and pointed her in the direction where the other Champions had disappeared.

Hallie walked off slowly, not wanting to look anyone in the eyes as she went.

"She's not a 7th year!" Someone called.

"She's a cheat!"

"This is Bullocks!"

The outraged comments continued and Hallie quickened her pace so she could be rid of them. She walked into the room where the other Three Champions was and she leaned against a table, forcing the tears not to fall.

"Do zey vant us to come back?" Fleur asked.

"No." Hallie whispered with a shake of her head.

Cedric walked over to her and grabbed her shoulders. "Hallie, what's wrong? Why are you here?"

She handed him the parchment and he looked down at it. His eyes bugged as he realized what she was doing here. "No! But...you're not in 7th year...how could..."

"I don't know!" Hallie cried in exasperation as she covered her face with her hands.

Cedric pulled her close to him and held her tight. This couldn't be happening. She could get hurt in this Tournament. Dumbledore wouldn't let this happen...there's no way he would let Hallie compete.

----------------------

Draco was sitting still, his hands were clenching his fork as he watched Hallie's back disappear. This could not be happening. His girlfriend was thrown right into the lap of danger. She could get killed!

"Holy shit!" Pansy exclaimed in shock. "I know I said she had the power to win, but this is ridiculous. Someone put her name in that cup. Someone wants her to compete."

"Voldemort." Blaise said in a whisper so only the other two could hear him.

Draco snapped out of his daze and nodded his head. "That bastard must have something up his sleeve. Dumbledore wouldn't possibly let Hallie enter something so dangerous and something that is quite obviously a plot against her life. Right?"

-----------------------------

"What do you think is going to happen?" Ginny asked, looking paler than ever.

"I have no idea." Fred responded. For once him and George didn't look so happy.

"Dumbledore won't allow this to happen." Ron said putting his faith in the Headmaster to pull the plug on this whole fiasco. He was scared. Hallie was like a sister to him. She was his best friend, he could tell her anything and it didn't even matter if they weren't the same gender. She was his best mate, and he was scared of her competing. He wanted nothing more than to wake up and find out this whole thing was a terrible nightmare.

"Hermione...are you ok? You haven't said anything." Lavender asked from across the table.

Hermione looked up and nodded her head. "I'm fine." Her tone had a hard edge to it and Ron looked over at his girlfriend in surprise.

"You sure you're ok babe?"

"Just peachy." Her tone suggested otherwise.

--------------------------

Loud running footsteps was heard causing Hallie and Cedric to pull apart. Dumbledore, Minerva, Severus, Tretcher, Crouch, Madame Maxime, and Igor Karkaroff rushed into the room. Dumbledore went straight over to Hallie and grabbed her shoulders roughly.

"Did you put your name in that cup?" He questioned.

"No sir!" Hallie answered as she shook with fear.

"Did you get one of the older students to put your name in?"

"Of course not sir!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes sir!"

Madame Maxime knocked a Trophy off of the display case in anger. "But of course she is lying!"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Professor Tretcher replied with anger. "The Goblet of Fire is a very powerful magical object. Only an exceptionally powerful Confundus Charm could have possibly fooled it. Something even the great Hallie Potter couldn't have possibly been able to pull off!"

"So what now? We can't let Potter compete!" Minerva answered.

"Regrettably the decision is not mine to make Minerva. Barty...it's up to you." Dumbledore replied.

Hallie turned her eyes to Barty. At this moment, her whole life depended on what he decided. She hoped to every Deity that he would refuse to let her compete.

"The rules are very clear and very unbreakable. The Goblet of Fire constitutes a binding magical contract to all names that have been given. Ms. Potter has no choice in the matter. As of tonight, she is a Triwizard Champion."

Hallie's breath caught in her throat and she slumped against the table with her head lowered. Cedric watched her and wanted desperately to go over and hold her close, but he knew he couldn't. She probably wanted to be left alone at this point.

----------------------------

Hallie was in bed, but she wasn't sleeping. Events from earlier in the night had her head spinning and she couldn't believe that it was happening to her. A Triwizard Champion??? How could this have happened? Who would put her name in the Goblet, and why? What purpose did this have? What would anyone gain from putting her in this Tournament?? Who would want to hurt her...Voldemort. He had something to do with this. She knew it...he was planning something. It felt as if the walls were closing in on her and she couldn't breathe.

"How did you do it?" Hermione's voice wafted through Hallie's fear induced haze.

"What?" Hallie asked in confusion.

"Never mind! But you should have at least let one of your best friends know!" Hermione stormed away from Hallie's bed and laid down in her own.

Hallie jumped from under the covers and went over to Hermione. "You think I did it? 'Mione, I didn't put my name in that cup. I don't want this...all this attention, you know I hate it when people pay too much attention to me. I'm competing cause Crouch said I have no choice! Out of everyone, I thought **you** would believe me."

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned on her side. "I should have known you'd find a way to show me up. You can never let me get any attention. I'm just Hermione Granger, Hallie Potter's unimportant friend!"

"Hermione you know it's not like that."

"Shove it Potter." Hermione whispered as pulled the covers up over her head.

Hallie sighed and went back to her bed. She jumped in, pulled the covers over her and fell into a fitful sleep.

-------------------------

_A huge snake slithered it's way through a beat-down and decaying house. It went around corners and upstairs until it reached a bedroom where someone was wrapped up in a blanket, almost like a baby._

"_Nagini, what have you got to tell me?" Came a familiar raspy voice._

_The snake began hissing, only someone who knew parseltongue would know that the snake said: "Potter's name was spit from the Goblet. Your spy did wonderfully." _

"_Excellent. My plan is slowly starting to come into play. Pretty soon Hallie Potter will be at my disposal." _

_--------------------- _

Hallie gasped as she sat up in bed, one hand pressed to her scar that was throbbing insanely. She looked around her room, only seeing her roommates fast asleep. She slid from under her covers and slipped her Gryffindor robe on over her blue tank top and boy shorts. She shoved her feet in her sandals, piled some clothes in her book bag, slung it over her shoulder and ran from her room, holding her map.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." She whispered. The map came to life, and showed her that everyone was where they were supposed to be. Filch was outside of Hogwarts, wandering around the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest. It seemed no one would intercept her so she hurriedly left the Common Room and began her way down to the dungeons. "Mischief managed." She went into a sprint as she raced down the flights of stairs and made her way to the Slytherin Common Room. She was so glad that the stairs didn't decide to change on her, cause that would have delayed her and with her luck she would have run into Snape.

She bit the corner of her lip as she stared at the Common Room door. It was almost 4 in the morning, there was no way that anybody would be up. She tried to remember the password that Draco had said in front of her but she couldn't remember it. The portrait was sleeping so she couldn't charm her way in. She sighed and tried to remember what he had said. "Um...Mudblood?"

The Portrait woke up and snorted in her face. "Try again missy."

"Uh...Pureblood?" She asked in a hopeful voice.

The Portrait chuckled and shook his head. "No. Just say you don't know it and slink off to your own Tower."

"Um...oh! Regal Dynasty."

The Portrait gave her a once over before he opened up and admitted her. She hurriedly raced to Draco's door and said her name. He had voice activated her to his passwords and spells, so whenever she said her name she would be let in and the protections around his room would automatically replace itself. She walked into his room and shut the door. The room was dark and she saw him in bed asleep, his covers were half on his body.

Hallie threw her robe off and got in bed next to him. She took his arm and wrapped it around herself. The pain in her scar had dimmed to a dull throb and she closed her eyes and let Draco's soft breathing lull her to sleep. Only in his arms would she be able to forget the horror that awaits her in this competition. She would savor these moments because most likely, they will end very soon.

------------------

A/N: And there you go, the 3rd chapter. I proof read this a billion times, but if I missed something, I apologize. Um...ok Hallie tends to sleep in tanks and boy shorts, it's her favorite things to sleep in. Hope you guys weren't too freaked or uncomfortable with the intimacy between Hallie and Draco. If you was, tell me so I know to water it down from now on. I want to thank all my lovely reviewers, this story got a lot of hits and so many reviews...I didn't expect that much for only 2 chapters, but I am very grateful. So uh, go ahead and review, or flame, whichever one you desire, and I'll see you all in Chapter 4.


	4. Chapter 4 Severed Ties

**Love And War**

_Chapter 4_

**_Severed Ties_**

-----------------

One week. It's been one week since the Goblet spit her name out. One week since most of the school turned their backs on her. One week since Hermione began acting like the past 6 years was spent with only Ron and her books. One week. One horribly long week.

Hallie closed her book in anger as she looked around the library. Mostly Ravenclaws sat at the tables with their noses buried in the crisp pages of the newly added books, but there were a few students from other houses. It didn't really matter to Hallie though, since most of them were most likely talking about her behind her back. The real reason she was in the library was because she thought she might bump into Hermione. She wanted to try again to get the girl to speak to her.

"I know...I wanted to try the-" Hermione's whispered voice had caught Hallie's attention as the girl walked by Hallie's table with Padma at her elbow.

"Hermione, can we talk?" Hallie asked pushing away from the table. The two girls connected eyes and Hallie was hoping that Hermione would try to stop being so goddamn stubborn.

Padma elbowed Hermione in the side and the bush-haired girl sniffed disdainfully and scoffed. "Sorry Potter, but I don't associate with cheaters."

Hallie felt the tears of frustration welling up, but she refused to show them to what seemed to be an ex friend and her new best gal pal. "Hermione you know I didn't-"

"I'm sure." Hermione replied in a dismissing tone.

"Not everyone will believe your innocent victim act, Potter." Padma said with a laugh.

"Lets go Pads. We have homework to finish. Not all of us gets our good grades by lying on our backs." And without a backwards glance Hermione pranced off with her head held high and her arm linked with Padma.

Hallie glared at the two and stormed out of the library, before anyone could see the tears that had started falling from her eyes. She kept her head low as she walked through the halls and she continued walking until she made it to the Astronomy Tower. Only then did she break down and let out all of her frustrations in a torrent of tears and hard sobs. She didn't know what she was supposed to do or how to act. Voldemort was stepping up his game to try and kill her and it seemed no one cared. They either wanted to label her a attention seeking cheater, or they wanted to praise her for getting one over on Dumbledore. The past week had been hell and her only comfort was when she spent nights with Draco.

"Hallie?" Came the voice of Cedric Diggory. He stood in the doorway, his book bag was slung over one shoulder and he had a concerned expression on his face.

Hallie tried to wave him off and tell him she was fine, but when she opened her mouth nothing came out but a whimper. Cedric rushed to her side and sat down on the floor next to her. He pulled her to him and wiped her tears.

"Don't cry. Shh...it's going to be alright." He soothed.

Hallie just shook her head and looked up at him with tears pooled in her eyes. "No it's not. I'm scared Cedric, and no one seems to care. I hate feeling this weak, but I can't help it. I'm not ready for this..."

Cedric gave her a smile and pressed his forehead to hers. "It's ok. Use your fear as your strength. You can get through this, to hell with all the people who tell you otherwise. You have to show them that they can't break you, even though it may be a lie." Cedric finished with a laugh, which was so contagious that Hallie let out a small chuckle.

"You're right. I guess this whole Hermione issue is what's really getting to me." Hallie admitted sadly.

Cedric threw an arm around her and helped her up from the floor. "Don't worry about it. She'll come around."

"I hope so. I really do."

---------------------------

"You've got to be joking!"

"I'm not! I can't stand her and it seems that all you do is hang around her!"

"She's my best mate 'Mione! Out of all people, I thought you would be the one to understand that!"

"Best mate? Bullshit! You guys are way too close, if I didn't know better I'd think you two were shagging each other!"

"Don't be ridiculous! She's like a sister to me."

"No, Ron! **Ginny** is your bloody sister! Hallie is some tramp who you're bidding your time with before you decide it's time to jump in her knickers!"

Hallie stormed up the stairs to the Boys Dorm, having heard enough of the argument that she had walked into the Common Room and heard 5 minutes earlier. The fight was getting out of hand and the whole Tower was in the Common Room listening to the couple's quarrel. She opened the door just in time to see Hermione throw a magical snow globe that Hallie had gotten Ron for Christmas.

The snow globe had been custom made and inside was a miniature model of herself, Ron, the twins, and Ginny, flying around on brooms outside of a miniature model of The Burrow. On the outside it had Ron's name engraved on it with his Quidditch jersey number.

Hallie was upset that Hermione could just throw something like that and she stood in the doorway of the room in shock, as she watched it hit the floor and crack.

"Reparo!" Ron called quickly, pointing his wand at the snow globe. It fixed itself so it looked just as it had before it hit the floor. Ron summoned it to him and held it tightly in his hands. "What is wrong with you? You've gone stark raving mad!"

"Figures you'd fix that! You love her don't you!?"

"As a sister. Hermione you're blowing this whole thing out of proportion. Don't you care that Hallie's life is in danger? She didn't put her name in the Goblet and you know that!"

"Of course you'd stick up for the bloody bitch! You're pathetic! Of course you wouldn't want to upset your income. You're only friends with her because she's rich and you're nothing but a pathetically poor loser!"

A loud slap echoed throughout the room and Hallie stared at Hermione with angry jade eyes. Hermione was clutching the side of her face that was stinging painfully. The force of the slap had caused tears to rush to Hermione's eyes and she stared at Hallie in shock. "Don't you ever insult him like that. You don't deserve any bit of kindness he's shown you. You call him poor? Well that's rich coming from a filthy little Mudblood!"

Hermione gasped at the insult towards her and she was more outraged by the fact that Hallie didn't look as if she regretted saying it, and Ron didn't quickly jump to her defense. "She insults me and you do nothing? What kind of boyfriend are you!"

"I'm not. We're through. It's over." Ron's voice was stern and unwavering.

Hermione's mouth dropped open and for a few seconds she looked like a gaping fish. When she finally got her wits about her, she stormed off and left the Dorm Room without another word.

Hallie slumped down on Ron's bed and looked over at him with sad eyes. "I'm sorry. This is all my fault. You don't have to break up with her, you've had a crush on her for ages."

Ron walked over to her and shook his head. "She was different before. Now she's clouded by jealousy. Whenever she realizes what's really important, then we could try and rectify our friendship and maybe even go back out. But right now...she's got some issues of her own to deal with."

Hallie sighed and leaned against Ron's shoulder. "I can't believe I called her that. It's just she upset me so much..."

"It was the heat of the moment. I'm sure we all said things we didn't mean, and we'll make up. Later on down the line of course. Right now, I think it's time you and me rally up the gang and play Quidditch."

Hallie instantly smiled and nodded her head. "You always know how to cheer me up. Is Draco invited?"

Ron made a face, but one look at Hallie's pleading expression made him roll his eyes and sigh. "Fine Malfoy can come."

Hallie squealed and hugged Ron around the neck. "You're awesome! You do know he's on your team right?" She informed as she jumped off the bed and headed down the stairs.

"What?!" Ron said in disbelief as he placed his Snow Globe on his bed and he ran out the room after his friend. "But if he's on my team than we're sure to lose! Come on, Malfoy sucks!"

"Maybe this will help you become friends."

"In your dreams 'Allie!"

-----------------------------------

"Add the boomslang skin and follow the rest of the instructions that are up on the board. Class is over in 10 minutes, if you are not finished, you will serve detention with me at a later date to get _half_ of your credit." Severus Snape informed his class as he walked up and down the aisle with his hands clasped behind his back. He pivoted quickly and began walking back the way he had originally came from. His eyes swept over the class with cold calculation as he sneered at anyone who dared to meet his eyes. "Longbottom!"

Neville nearly dropped his ladle into the cauldron. He turned quickly, his features were pale and his knees were visibly shaking. "Yes sir?"

Severus curled his lip up in disgust as he stared harshly down at Neville. "The potion is supposed to be teal in color. What color is yours?"

Neville looked down into his potion and fearfully looked back up at his teacher. "Purple sir."

"Indeed. 10 points off Gryffindor, and detention with me tonight." Severus pivoted once more and continued on his way. His eyes swopped over to the Slytherin side to see Hallie staring at the table while Draco stirred the potion and added in the ingredients. "Ms. Potter...is there a reason why you aren't doing your potion?"

Hallie looked up at him and shrugged her shoulders. "I'm trying not to faint from your rancid B.O. Sir."

Severus's eyebrows shot up and he clasped his hands in front of him and glared down at the insolent girl. "20 points off Gryffindor, and see me after class Potter." He walked away and sat at his desk. The school bell rang and the class lined up in front of Snape's desk, to hand him their bottled potions.

Hallie shooed Draco and Ron out the door, before she walked up to Severus's desk. He used his wand to close the door and put up a silencing charm as well. He looked up at the girl and folded his arms across his chest, leaning back in his chair as he did so.

"Do you need an invitation?"

Hallie sighed and sat down on the edge of his desk. "Sev, I'm sorry. It's just...I needed to talk to you, and I didn't know how else to go about it."

"Blowing up your cauldron would have been a nice touch."

"I said I wanted to talk, not detention."

Severus gave the girl an amused smirk and nodded his head slightly. "Well go on. If you went through the trouble to verbally insult me, you might as well tell me what's on your mind."

"Hermione's being impossible. She insulted Ron because of her jealousy towards me. Now they're broken up, and I feel it's all my fault. Not only that, but half the school thinks I'm a no good cheater, even though it should be quite obvious to some, that Voldemort is behind this. And that bastard is another issue all on his own. What the hell am I going to do?"

Severus sighed and unfolded his arms. He never was good showing emotion unless it was immense hate or any other negative emotion out there. When it came to caring, he knew nothing about that. His relationship with Hallie had changed considerably last year when she had saved him from an ambush by suspicious Death Eaters who felt that he was a traitor. Voldemort had ordered the attack, from his slimy non-human form.

It was one of the few visions she had dealing with Voldemort during that year, and it had saved Severus's life. She had taken him to Madame Pomfrey and stayed with him for the couple days that he was in the Hospital Wing. Ever since then they had a pretty close and open friendship, and Severus could honestly say that he cared a great deal for the girl. Sure she was still annoying and of course they never always saw eye to eye, but the animosity they felt towards each other had long since evaporated.

"The Granger girl is going through a phase. Once she realizes how dangerous this Tournament is, she'll be back to being at your elbow with her insufferable knowledge. As for the Tournament, don't worry. Myself, and the other teachers are going to try and make this as safe as possible. Of course there are no guarantees...but...you will have to get ready to take care of yourself those few times when we will not be able to keep watch."

Hallie turned and got from the table. She walked around and sat on Severus's lap, hugging him tightly. "I don't know how I'll handle this Sev. I really don't. I'm scared...I'm more scared than I have ever been in my entire life. Something bad is going to happen...I can feel it."

Severus had not received many hugs from people. In fact, his mother never hugged him, and his father sure as hell didn't, so he didn't know the appropriate way to act. He hugged the girl back stiffly, not sure if he was doing it right, but it didn't matter how he felt about it. As soon as his arms went around her, Hallie hugged him tighter and relaxed into his arms.

"The war is coming Hallie. And it's up to Dumbledore and me to make sure you're ready. Wether you want it or not, you're the one Voldemort is after. You're the one who's going to deal with the most lost, and the most pain. It's time to leave those foolish childish dreams and wishes behind."

His words held no concern of her well-being, it was not sugarcoated or said in a gentle tone. It was harsh and honest. Severus didn't try to paint daises and butterflies for her, and that was why she adored him. He wasn't like everybody else, who wanted her to think that everything would be okay. He was telling her that it wouldn't be, he was telling her the truth, and for that she was thankful. He wasn't going to baby her, he didn't know how, he was supposed to make her tougher, he was supposed to bring out the fighter in her. He was her mentor, a father figure in a different sense. She would need him greatly, because right now, she was falling apart. And with his help, she'd be able to face the Tournament as ready as the other 3 Champions.

---------------------

"You have been avoiding me."

Hallie turned at the sudden interruption of the silence that she had lost herself in for the past hour. She was sitting on the windowsill, face pressed against the cool glass, but now she was looking towards the four poster bed, where her blonde headed boyfriend sat with his Transfiguration Homework laid out on his lap. "Don't be ridiculous." She answered.

"I'm being ridiculous? Me? You're the one who only comes here at night so you can sleep. During the day I can barely get you to talk to me. I know you're going through a rough patch but it seems like the only people you'll talk to nowadays is Diggory or Weaselbee." He was angry, she could tell. His voice was hardening, which wasn't something usually directed at her.

"Are you spying on me?" Hallie knew she had no right to be upset with him, but she couldn't help but rise to the bait.

"Right, because me wanting to know why my Girlfriend is ignoring me is a crime."

Hallie scoffed and turned around fully so that her back was pressed against the window. "Spying is spying Draco. What you don't trust me? Afraid I'll run off and cheat on you while your back is turned? Don't confuse me with your Mother." Harsh...she knew it was. Why she said it? She had no idea. But the damage was done. Draco's eyes looked like a thunderstorm was about to strike.

Draco stood quickly. "Don't you dare talk about my mother like that."

"What, the fact that she's a whore, or the fact that you're nothing but a momma's boy that wants to believe she's nothing but a pure angel? Ha! Sorry to inform you Draco, but your mother is nothing but a bed-hopping floozy!"

"You would know what one would be like wouldn't you? You're sure as hell acting like a slut. I'm surprised Diggory hasn't gotten in your pants yet. It would be really fucked up if all he has to do is smile and you'll lift your skirt, while I had to put up with your bullshit for 5 months and only just recently did I see you in your knickers."

Hallie stood slowly and glared at the boy standing in front of her. "Put up with my bullshit? This is priceless coming from the guy who can't even try to get along with my friends! I bend over backwards for you, put up with your insane jealousy, only to have it thrown back in my face? All because you haven't fucked me yet, eh?"

Draco avoided eye contact and she laughed bitterly at him. "What is it Dray? Pissed that I found out the truth?"

"You've got it all wrong 'Allie."

"Do I? I don't think so." Her tone had taken a bitter edge and she stormed passed him and slipped her feet into her sneakers. She grabbed her robe and slung it over her shoulders. "It was stupid of me to think that you loved me. You only told me that cause I wanked you off and you got your deceitful little fingers inside of me. How stupid of me to think you actually cared!" She walked over to the door an pulled it open.

Draco stalked over to her and grabbed her arm before she made it to the stairs. "Is that what you think? You think I don't love you? You think I've done all these changes, and tried so hard to be nice to your friends, just so I could get in your pants? You think I would need to exert myself so much if all I wanted was sex? I could get that from any girl in this fucking school!"

Hallie turned around and wrenched her arm free. "Yes you could. But none of them is the great and famous Hallie Potter...right? Imagine the boost in your reputation for that achievement. Just...piss off!" She hurried down the stairs and stormed through the students sitting in the Common Room. The Portrait swung close and most of the people in the Tower turned to look at Draco's angry face.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" He snarled at them. Everyone quickly averted their eyes while Draco sneered at them all and returned to his room, slamming his door so hard that it shook the walls.

-----------------------

Another week had gone by since the horrible argument between Hallie and Draco. A week that they avoided each other and didn't speak. The week was full of Hermione bitching about how many points Hallie lost Gryffindor. Hallie paid barely no attention in classes, and in Potions she had begun blowing up cauldrons and botching up potions. Without Draco, she was a wreck. Ron could barely get through to her, she didn't speak to anyone.

Draco was just as bad, but he showed it in other ways. He began paying even more attention in class, and instead, he took his anger out on his friends. Be began pushing around lower years and sneering more often, which is something that he had stopped doing. His friends were getting upset with the whole "Ice Prince" act that Draco was putting on. It was like all the warmness that he had achieved while being with Hallie, had been washed away in one night.

"You need to talk to her." Pansy informed her fair-headed friend in the Slytherin Common Room, Wednesday night.

Draco scoffed and continued reading his book **_Potions Master's Guide To More Potent Potions_**. Pansy sighed and looked over at Blaise for help.

Blaise, who was writing a letter to his Mother, rolled his eyes in annoyance. "She's right Drake. Just go and talk to her, you both are miserable beyond belief and too goddamn stubborn for your own good."

"Goddamn? What the hell...?" Pansy questioned with a puzzled look on her face.

"It's a Muggle curse...picked it up in Muggle Studies." Blaise explained.

Draco flipped a page in his book and continued reading. "She knows where to find me, whenever she admits that she was in the wrong."

"Draco, you know she's stressed out and instead of being supportive..." Pansy trailed off as she saw Draco's angry eyes look over the book and stare angrily at her.

"I tried being supportive, but she wouldn't speak to me. She'd rather play Quidditch with Weasley, and go on walks with Diggory." Draco spat bitterly.

"And you blew up for no reason. They're her friends, and you penalize her for talking to them?" Pansy asked incredulously

"Oh like I'm to blame! I'm her fucking boyfriend and she barely spoke to me about how she was feeling!" Draco angrily slammed his book down on the couch.

"She came to **your** room at night. She needed to be comforted and she went to **you** for that." Blaise said annoyed with his friend.

Draco quieted down and just sat there, staring at the burning embers in the fireplace. He fingered his book thoughtfully as he ran a hand through his blonde hair and sighed. "She was feeling helpless so she rose to my bait." He reasoned out.

Pansy nodded her head and said "Of course." While Blaise turned back to his letter writing and didn't look up anymore. "So...what are you going to do?" She asked.

Draco looked at his watch and leaned back into the couch. "It's past curfew so I guess I'll talk to her tomorrow."

"Good!" Pansy said with a smile as she picked up her magazine and began reading the articles.

-----------------

The Fat Lady looked down at the boy standing before her with critical eyes. "You're not a Gryffindor."

"Yes I know. My name is Cedric Diggory...could you possibly tell Hallie Potter to come out?"

"It's past curfew young man." The Fat Lady said in a disapproving voice.

Cedric inwardly sighed. He would obviously have to charm the portrait to do his bidding. As soon as he opened his mouth, the portrait opened up to reveal Ginny Weasley.

"I heard voices...do you need something?" She asked.

"Yes...could you tell Hallie to come out here, I need to speak to her." Cedric asked politely with a small smile on his face, hoping that, that would persuade the girl to get Hallie.

It seemed to work, because Ginny smiled at him and began twirling her hair. "Yeah sure I can get her. Hold on." She walked back inside, allowing the Portrait to shut once more. It was only a couple minutes later, when the portrait opened again and a very disheveled Hallie Potter stood before him.

Hallie looked sleepy, and to prove that point she yawned quite cutely, according to Cedric's opinion. She was wearing a royal blue robe and her hair was a mess of curls, but she managed to make it look sexy. Atleast Cedric thought so. He couldn't stop his eyes from trailing down to her exposed legs, which were very long. Even though she was a short girl, her legs made her look as if she was 5'7. He could feel himself drooling over the exposed skin. "Hey Ced." She said through another yawn, interrupting his oogling, and bringing him back to the topic that brought him in front of her in the first place.

"Sorry to have bothered you, but...I needed to ask you if you would go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow."

"Tomorrow's a Hogsmeade day?" Hallie asked confused.

"Yeah...Dumbledore announced it at dinner. He said that we'd be able to get out of class early to go. We get out 3rd. So I could meet you here at 11:30...is that okay?" Cedric hoped he didn't sound too eager, but this was all he could think about since Dumbledore announced it. He was sure that Draco hadn't asked her because the two of them were still angry with each other, so he was hoping that she would agree.

Hallie rubbed her eyes and nodded her head. "Yeah sure. I'll see you tomorrow Ced. Goodnight and avoid Filch."

Cedric contained himself for giving out a victory shout. Instead he settled for smiling at her. "Ok, goodnight." He waited until the portrait closed, and then he pumped his fist in the air, a huge smile was spreading like wildfire across his face. He had a date with Hallie tomorrow, and nothing could take away the feeling of elation that was coursing through his body.

-----------------

A/N: Sorry for the long wait...hope you liked the chapter. I believe the next chapter is where Hallie finds out about the dragons, so you have that to look forward to. Dumbledore allowed the Hogsmeade trip so the students could window shop, and hopefully see something they might want to wear for the ball. I know it's early, but hey! I like Hogsmeade. This story will begin to pick up, and I am glad that a lot of you like my representation of Hallie...she is her own character. And I just couldn't stop myself from giving her a relationship with Severus. Someone asked me about the spy, yes well...lol...it would be way too easy if I told you, now wouldn't it. I am apologizing for any grammar mistakes or typos, I proof read...but I am a little sleepy, so...lol...yeah...See you in Chapter 5.


	5. Chapter 5 Charred Edges

**Love And War**

_Chapter 5_

**_Charred Edges_**

---------------------

Hallie was up pretty early thanks to her alarm. Since the falling out with Hermione, she had to settle for waking herself up in the mornings. She usually got up at 7, got dressed and hurried to Ron's room to wake the boys. This morning was no different. She curled her hair and tied half of it back in a ponytail, and let the rest hang. She slipped on a pair of jeans and a black tank top, while slipping her feet into her favorite pair of sandals. On the way out her room she picked up her robe and book bag and left, without looking behind to see that Hermione was up in bed, watching her.

Hallie hurried to Ron's dorm and opened the door without making much noise. With a smirk on her face, she jumped on Ron's bed and began hopping up and down while she began singing loudly and out of tune on purpose. "Wakey Wakey, time for Bakey!" She said loudly.

"'Allie!" Ron said tiredly as he sat up in bed with his hair rumpled and his eyes half closed.

"Rise and shine!" Hallie said in a laugh as she hopped down off the bed and continued the routine with the other boys in the room, until they were all up and glaring hatefully at her. "Oh don't look at me like that, no one told you to stay up all night wanking off." Four pillows were flung at her and she couldn't help but burst out in giggles.

Seamus wagged his eyebrows suggestively. "Maybe you could help us once in a while."

Hallie scoffed in disgust and threw a pillow, that was at her feet, hitting the Irish boy square in the face. "Stop being such a pig."

"Watch what you say Finnigan." Ron warned as he slid out of his bed and yawned loudly.

"We have Hogsmeade today, we get out of classes early, this is the kind of day you guys should be looking forward to." Hallie said with a shake of her head as she sat down on Ron's bed.

"Yes well...I don't have anyone to go with, so it won't be that much fun." Dean replied with a sigh.

"We could go together, I've been dying to get some Butterbeer." Seamus said as he leaped out of bed and began digging through a pile of clothes that were on the floor near his bed.

"I'm thinking on asking Luna to go with me." Neville said with a smile. Neville was really only comfortable around the people that were in the room, he had formed a bond with them and he knew they wouldn't make fun of him unless it was purely good hearted.

"Luny Lovegood? I thought you was dating Ginny." Dean said in confusion.

"Yeah...you guys were dating over the Summer. What happened?" Hallie questioned.

Neville looked down at the floor and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know...I thought everything was going fine, but last week she called it off...I think it has something to do with her crush on Diggory."

"Cedric? Really? I thought she liked Krum." Hallie was beyond confused at this point. She didn't understand why Ginny would act so coldly towards Neville like that. He was a sweet boy, he didn't deserve that kind of treatment.

"At this point, you never know. She's going through boyfriends faster than I do underwear...oops! Sorry Ron..." Seamus said looking sheepish.

Ron pulled his blue shirt over his head and shrugged. "I know all about the boys...just...don't talk badly about her in front of me. She's still my sister and I'll kick your ass."

Seamus put his hands up in surrender while Dean shoved him playfully and made the Irish boy fall to his bed. "Dean! I told you I don't swing that way!" Seamus said with a laugh.

Dean groaned and smacked the boy with a pair of his pants. "Shut up Seam."

"So 'Allie, you want to check out Honeydukes? I heard they got an awesome new selection of Chocolates." Ron was practically drooling.

Hallie shook her head mournfully. "I don't think so, Cedric asked me to go with him."

Everybody in the room stopped what they were doing and looked over at the girl who they were extremely close to, platonically of course!

"Cedric?" Neville asked.

"Dammit! How'd **he **get past crazy eyed Malfoy?" Seamus questioned.

"I'm not exactly talking to Draco right now...so..."

"Does Malfoy even know?" Ron asked.

"Of course not! Do you think Hallie would still be sitting here if he knew? She'd probably be fishing Diggory's dead body from the Black Lake." Dean said with a laugh.

"Draco's not **that** jealous." Hallie defended her boyfriend.

"Oh really? Remember when he exploded just because you were sending Seamus letters during the Summer?" Ron reminded.

Hallie sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't even know why I'm defending him. He's an asshole. Are you guys done yet?"

The boys quickly shoved on their sneakers, and the group left the Dorm room, switching the topic to something much more pleasant.

--------------------

Thursday seemed like an awesome day to Draco. Why? Because he knew today after he saw Hallie and they went to Hogsmeade together, that everything would be okay again. He was planning on being a real sweetheart to make up for the fight. He was going to buy her favorite flowers and take her out to eat somewhere spectacular. He had money, and he planned to splurge it all on her. Sure she wasn't a materialistic person, but she was a girl, and girls loved to feel cared for and pampered. It was a fact that everyone knew, and it was a weakness that guys loved to exploit.

So at the end of his 3rd period class, he went to his room and dropped off his school robe and his book bag. After he checked the mirror 50 times, to make sure he looked the picture of perfect, he walked out with a pep in his step and wind in his hair. He was confident, nothing could possibly bring him down now. Well...except...

"She's not here, you just missed her actually." Lavender Brown informed Draco from the Portrait that protected the Gryffindor Common Room. The Fat Lady was fanning herself with a paper fan and she hummed quietly.

"A nice handsome boy asked her to go with him, last night...it was after curfew and I was very reluctant to call her out." The Fat Lady gossiped. Lavender glared at the Fat Lady and turned back to Draco, forcing a smile on her face.

"Uh...she went with Cedric..."

Draco's eyes turned that stormy color that everyone was always afraid of seeing directed towards them. "Oh really?" And without another word he pivoted, in a way that was much similar to Severus, and stormed off.

Lavender turned to the Fat Lady and shook her head. "It's not okay to gossip about the House you protect! He didn't need to know that Cedric asked her!" Lavender stormed back into the Common Room and slammed the portrait harshly, not caring about the curses and loud yelling that the Fat Lady screamed out.

----------------------

"Oh these look like they'll taste like heaven!" Hallie gushed as she picked up a box of newly added Chocolates that Honeydukes now had.

"I got it." Cedric said as he went to grab the box from Hallie, but she pulled back and shook her head.

"You don't have to buy anything for me Ced. I can provide for myself." She explained with a laugh as she continued on to see what other new things were added to the selections. She found a box of chocolates that turned different kinds of fillings in your mouth. From Caramel, to Peanut Butter and than back to a creamy Milk Chocolate-y taste. Hallie was nearly drooling just by reading the description. She picked up a box for each of the boys and two boxes for herself.

"Sure you got enough there?" Cedric joked when he saw the stacked up boxes in her basket.

"Nope! I need some more...I just got to find the right kind..." Hallie said as she let her eyes wander over some more sweets.

"How do you keep that figure of yours, if all you do is scarf down junk food?"

Hallie flashed him a grin and walked over to some Assorted Chocolate Jelly Beans. "Easy...I do absolutely nothing. I think it has something to do with how the Dursley's used to keep me on their very exclusive diet."

"And what's that?" Cedric grabbed a box of Chocolate Jelly Beans and threw them in his basket.

"Feeding me practically nothing." Hallie said in an emotionless tone.

Cedric turned to look at her quickly. "What? How could th-"

"It's quite alright." Hallie interrupted with a smile. "It's just how they are, they happen to hate magic so...in turn they hate me. It's no big deal Ced. Really." Hallie said as she dropped the Chocolate Jelly Beans back on their shelf and moved on.

Cedric's admiration of her skyrocketed in those few minutes when he learned about her unsatisfying home life. If she could deal with that and still be so caring and kindhearted...well then, that said a lot about her character. She really was unique. If he had went through that, he was sure he'd hate all Muggles and be about as Dark as Voldemort himself.

After they finished going through the whole store, they stood online to purchase their items. It seemed like every second 30 students would come into the store, which made it very crowded. Hallie sighed as she waited for the 3rd year girl in front of them to figure out what color bag she wanted her items in. After 3 more minutes of the girl continuously changing her mind Hallie touched the girl's shoulder.

"Get blue, it smells like blueberries." She suggested.

The girl smiled and nodded her head. "That sounds like a good idea thank you..." Her eyes trailed up to Hallie's forehead and saw the scar. Immediately her eyes lit up and her smile grew wider. "Hallie Potter just helped me out...she actually spoke to me!" She squealed, talking to herself.

Hallie kept her frustrated noise inside, as she smiled politely at the girl. "I think he's waiting for you to choose."

The girl squealed again and turned back. "I'll get the blue bag...thanks." She grabbed her stuff and with one more look at Hallie, she left the store and ran into a group of her friends. "Hallie Potter just spoke to me!" She was heard squealing, before the door to Honeydukes closed and she couldn't be heard anymore.

"How do you deal with that?" Cedric asked in bewilderment.

"One day at a time." She answered as she threw her stuff up on the counter and paid for it. When both of them were finished they walked out of the crowded store and looked around.

"So where to next?" Cedric asked.

"Umm...I am kind of hungry. Do you mind if we go get something to eat?" Hallie asked.

"Why would I? Come on." He said, leading the way to The Three Broomsticks. They found an empty table near the back, and quickly got into the booth. Just like Honeydukes, the place was packed, and Hallie found herself waving and nodding at a lot of people who had managed to catch her eye.

"So...I heard the most interesting bit of news the other day." Hallie started as she looked through her menu.

"Well don't you look like the cat who swallowed the canary...what did you hear?" Cedric questioned as he closed his menu, already having decided on what he wanted.

"I heard that you asked Cho Chang out...so that makes me wonder...how come you didn't ask her to Hogsmeade today?"

Cedric felt his stomach turn, and a bad taste formed in his mouth. "Maybe because I never asked her out."

Hallie put her menu down and looked at the Hufflepuff in confusion. "But she was gushing all about it and I wondered why you didn't tell me...I thought maybe you wanted to keep it hush-hush."

"No. I never asked that...I can't believe she's spreading lies." Cedric replied with a shake of his head.

"So wait...is she seriously a 'money hungry cow'?"

"Yes...that's the only reason she wants to date me, she thinks I'll marry her and she'll be provided for...it's pathetic."

"Hmm...and here I thought Ron and Draco had it wrong."

"Nope, they put the Quaffle right through the hoop."

Madame Rosmerta came over right then and took their orders. They continued talking until they got their food, and then they swapped some of their food so they both could have a taste of what the other was eating.

"How's you and Draco?" Cedric asked, hoping that she'd tell him they broke up.

"Oh...well...we're just at odds right now...I don't know...I don't think I should have said the things I said to him...they were harsh and uncalled for." Hallie said thoughtfully.

"Oh...I thought you guys had broken up." Cedric said, hoping that he didn't let his disappointment reflect onto his words.

"No, nothing like that. Just an argument...you know how we were before we got together, so imagine now when we know more about each other to exploit."

"Ah...well...hmm..." Cedric really didn't know how to respond. He was just going to be happy that he got to take her to Hogsmeade, and they actually did have a wonderful day.

"Cedric?" A female voice called a few feet away. Cedric didn't even need to turn around to know that it was Cho. "What are you doing here...with **her**?"

"Minding his own business...something that you obviously know nothing about." Hallie sneered at the girl, showing that she really spent way too much time around Draco.

"What do you want Cho?" Cedric asked warily.

"I want to know why you didn't ask me to Hogsmeade...I am your girlfriend." She sais as she moved closer to the booth that Hallie and Cedric were sitting in.

"In what life? I never asked you out Cho, so I really don't appreciate the lies you've spread."

Cho touched his shoulder but he pulled away. "Why are you being this way Ceddy?"

"Just...leave me alone...ok Cho?" Cedric sounded very angry.

"Fine! We'll talk later." She threw one last hateful glare at Hallie, before she flung her hair, turned around, and left.

"Talk about psycho." Hallie remarked as she sipped down her Butterbeer.

"Exactly...I don't know how to deal with that girl." Cedric said mournfully.

"Just get a girlfriend, that way she has no choice but to back off." Hallie advised.

"If only the girl I liked, liked me back." Cedric replied, wondering if she would get what he meant.

"I don't see how any girl wouldn't like you Ced. Maybe you're not trying hard enough, just tell her how you feel, and just kiss her to show you mean business and you're not fooling around. Girls love when guys take the initiative." Obviously she didn't get what he meant at all. He wondered how she would react if he did that to her...would that make her leave Draco to be with him? "Are you finished?"

Cedric looked down at his plate, half of his food was gone, and he didn't have an appetite to finish the rest. "Yeah...I'm done." He said. He watched Hallie begin to dig into her money pouch to pay for her part of the bill but Cedric grabbed her hand and stopped her. "Let me get it."

"Cedric, I told you that-"

"You provide for yourself...I know." He said cutting her off. "But it's the least I can do, I mean...you did tell me about Cho's lies."

Hallie bit the corner of her lip, but when she saw that Cedric was really serious and he wasn't going to let it go, she nodded her head and sighed. "Fine."

Cedric smiled and put the money on the table, including a tip for Rosmerta. "Come on." He said, taking her hand and pulling her out of the booth. The two continued to walk around Hogsmeade, window shopping and checking out stores that sold little trinkets and glass statuettes. Hallie made notes in the back of her head, so she would know what she was going to give Ron and her other friends for Christmas.

Finally, they made their way back to Hogwarts, with a 5 scoop ice cream cone in their hands. Hallie had 5 different kinds of Chocolate, while Cedric had Strawberry, Vanilla, Chocolate chip crunch, Banana, and Pumpkin-Chocolate Chip. Their conversation was light and fun, they continued making each other laugh all the way until they got inside the Castle.

Cedric walked her to the Gryffindor Common Room, and they said goodbye after Hallie managed to smear Chocolate on Cedric's nose. When she was finally inside she greeted her friends that were in the Common Room, and then she went upstairs to dump her stuff on her bed.

"Draco came looking for you right after you left." Lavender informed her.

Hallie turned to where the girl was sitting at her vanity, painting her toenails. "Really? Thanks Lav." Hallie said as she turned back around to get the Chocolates she bought the boys.

"He knows you went with Cedric."

Hallie's eyes widened and she groaned. "Oh great! He's going to be so mad when I see him."

"He was practically foaming at the mouth."

"Thanks Lav." Hallie said as she walked out of the room and headed down stairs to where Ron, Dean, and Seamus were playing Exploding Snap. "Hey guys." She said as she threw them each a box.

"Mmm...these look good." Seamus said as she quickly tore open the box.

"'Allie you're a goddess." Ron complimented, his mouth already filled with Chocolates.

"Thanks Hals." Dean said as he opened his box frantically and popped a chocolate into his mouth.

"Glad you like it. So how was your day? And where's Neville?"

"Oh...he's still out with Luny." Seamus said through a mouthful of chocolates.

"Bet you anything he's having way more fun than we did." Ron said as he leaned back and popped a handful of chocolates into his mouth.

"Those are meant to be eaten one at a time you know." Hallie said in disgust.

Seamus laughed and opened his mouth to show the chocolate that was all on his teeth and his tongue. "Want to lick some off?" He asked Hallie with a laugh.

Ron threw his sneaker at the boy. "I told you to watch what you say." Dean laughed and smacked Seamus in the back of his head.

"Ow! Whatcha do that for?" Seamus shouted as he rubbed his head.

"Cause it's fun." Dean answered simply.

"Boys, boys, calm down please. Anyway...did you guys even go to Hogsmeade?"

"Yeah, we went together, only to get some candy-"

"And Butterbeer!" Seamus said, cutting Ron off.

"And then we got bored and came back." Dean finished.

"Oh..." Hallie answered as she sat on Ron's lap and took a piece of lint from his hair.

"How was your date with Diggory?" Ron asked.

"It wasn't a date." Hallie informed.

"If you say so." Dean said with a chuckle.

Hallie rolled her eyes and pinched Dean's nose, laughing when he swatted at her fingers and glared at her. "It was fine...we had fun. He's a really cool guy."

"Aww...she's falling in love!" Seamus said as he playfully swooned and batted his eyelashes, causing them all the crack up.

"Oh piss off! I'm already in love and the bloke's name is Draco Malfoy." Hallie stuck out her tongue.

"I would prefer Cedric, than Malfoy." Ron groaned.

"Well too bad. I'm in love with Draco...end of story."

"Well the way you two are acting, I would think you guys were barely friends." Dean replied.

"Yes well...that will change pretty soon."

----------------------------

Draco laid on his bed, glaring at his canopy. He was upset that he didn't go to Hogsmeade and interrupt Cedric and Hallie's rendevous. Instead he had went into his room and took out his frustrations on his furniture, and luckily he knew how to fix it with Magic, cause otherwise he would have to send a letter to his Mother, hoping that she would refurnish it.

The door to his room opened and Hallie walked inside holding something in her hand. Draco sat up and stared coldly at her. "Did you make a wrong turn trying to find Hufflepuff?"

"Draco, don't be like that. Cedric asked me to go with him as a friend, cause we are friends Dray. I don't know why you are so paranoid, but it's causing a rift between us. Just trust me...I'm not going to cheat on you."

Draco sighed as he motioned for her to sit next to him. "It's not that I don't trust you...I don't trust him. I know how guys think, lets face it, you're one of the most prettiest girls in the school, any guy would willingly give their right leg just so they could date you."

Hallie slid the box she was holding over onto Draco's lap. "I'm sorry for all the things I said about your mother. It was uncalled for, I was just feeling so frustrated with everything."

Draco looked down and saw that she had picked him up a box of Chocolates with coconut filling, his favorite chocolate of all time. He smiled at her and reached under his pillow. He pulled out a long slender box and handed it to her. "I ordered this earlier today...I marked it urgent and made sure to use my last name to the best of my ability. It got here in three hours." He chuckled.

Hallie opened the box and inside was a necklace, made out of pure gold. Hanging from it was a small replica of Hedwig. To make her snowy white fur, it was encased with small diamonds. Hallie looked up at Draco with a smile and she hugged him tightly. "Thank you...it's beautiful."

"I knew you would like it. Here, let me put it on for you." She lifted her hair and he went behind her and snapped the necklace on. It felt cool against her skin and she reached up and touched it, letting her hair back down. "It looks gorgeous on you."

"Can I sleep here tonight?"

Draco gave her a genuine smile and pulled her close to him. "Of course." After a few minutes of silence, he kissed her forehead sweetly. "I didn't mean anything I said either." Hallie smiled, knowing that in Draco Malfoy language, that equaled an: "I'm terribly sorry for insulting you the way I did."

"I love you."

"I love you too Hallie."

------------------------------

The rest of September went by relatively smooth, and most of October did as well. It all blended into a blur of homework, projects, outings and cold weather. October 13th found Hallie laying on her stomach in her room, listening to Padma and Hermione talk in hushed whispers and loud giggles.

Hermione and Hallie had stopped making eye contact with each other, and if they could help it, they refrained from being in the same room. Hallie was trying hard to get her project done for her History of Dark Creatures class. The class was new it was just put on the schedule this year, and Hallie thought it was interesting so she signed up to take the class. She only had that class twice a month, so Professor Abraham gave them a project every month. The topic of the month was Dementors, and Hallie had tried putting the project off, but on the 31st, they'd have to turn it in, so she had to hurry to get it finished.

"Hallie!" Ron yelled from the bottom of the stairs leading up to the Girls' Dorm.

Hallie rolled off her bed and left the room, not bothering to look back at Hermione and Padma, who had stopped their conversation to glare at her. She bounded down the stairs and stopped in front of the red headed boy. "What is it? I have a major project that I'm not even halfway done with."

Ron lowered his voice and leaned in closer to the girl. "Hagrid wants us to come to his Hut after curfew. So don't fall asleep."

Hallie felt her curiosity peek and she lowered her voice as well. "What about?"

"I think it has something to do with the First Task."

For the rest of the night Hallie just kept going over ideas on what it could possibly be. Her project lay forgotten on her bed and she took a piece of parchment, deciding to write a quick letter to Draco.

_Dray,_

_Ron told me that Hagrid wants me to come to his hut tonight and find out the First Task. I'm going beside myself, wondering what it could possibly be, but I have no idea. I'm drawing blanks here, and I am so nervous. The First Task is a few weeks away, and as long as it didn't start, I could fool myself into thinking that it wasn't real. Oh my god, I'm rambling to you...Sorry to bother you, continue what you were doing._

_Oh! And tell Pansy and Blaise I said Hi. I'll come to your room after I find out, I love you._

_Hallie_

When she was done with the letter she opened her window and whistled a little tune. A few seconds later, Hedwig came flying towards her. The snowy white owl perched on the window and nipped at Hallie's fingers affectionately. "Hey Heddy!" Hallie said as she gave her owl some treats and petted her. "I need you to go give this to Draco, ok?" Hedwig hooted and Hallie smiled and kissed the birds head. "Thanks girl." She said as she tied the letter to Hedwig's leg, and watched as the bird took off.

Hallie climbed into her bed and pretended to go to sleep. She waited until the rest of her roommates were asleep, and then she grabbed her Invisibility cloak and tiptoed out of the room. She met Ron downstairs, and the both of them got under the cloak, and made their way to Hagrid's Hut. When they reached the hut, Hagrid was outside waiting for them, a glowing lantern was in his hand.

"Ok, tell me what it is!" Hallie said anxiously throwing the cloak from off her and Ron.

Hagrid chuckled and shook his head. "You got to wait. We have to go into the forest first." They walked into the forest, with Hagrid's lantern lighting the way for them.

Ron looked over at Hagrid in shock as something just clicked in his head. "Hagrid...have you combed your hair?" Gaining Hallie's attention, she looked up at the giant and realized that Ron was right. It looked like he washed it as well.

"You might want to do the same." He said to Ron.

"I comb my hair!" Ron said touching his hair to prove that he did.

Hallie giggled into her hand and then she caught sight of a flower hanging from Hagrid's robe. "Hagrid...is there a reason you look all cleaned up? Trying to impress someone?"

"Uh...No...er..." Hagrid stuttered.

"You've got a girlfriend!" Ron said suddenly.

"Shhh!" Hagrid warned as they heard a tree branch snap.

"Hagrid! Hagrid!" Came a female voice a few feet away.

"Put the cloak on!" He instructed as he walked by them and moved a hanging branch, revealing Madame Maxime.

"He wants to date her?" Ron said in a whispered outraged voice.

"I think it's sweet." Hallie defended.

"You would, you're a girl."

"Oh shut up!" She whispered back.

Hagrid and Madame Maxime began walking and Ron and Hallie followed close behind them. All of a sudden they heard loud noises and Madame Maxime gasped.

"Oh! They are magnificent!" She breathed. "Can we get closer?" She was already moving away and Hallie and Ron walked up more so they could see what Madame Maxime was talking about.

Ron moved a few bushes and before them, a yard away, stood four cages with four very real Dragons inside. Hallie pulled the cloak off and turned to Hagrid in bewilderment. "That's the First Task? You're joking!"

"Hey! That's my brother Charlie...how come he didn't tell me about this?"

"They're misunderstood creatures." Right after Hagrid said that, a Dragon with spikes up and down its back blew out a breath of fire, scaring the men that were making sure the cages were locked. "But that Horntail is a nasty piece of work."

"How am I supposed to get by a Dragon?" Hallie asked as she felt panic begin to take a toll on her.

"I have no idea, but you have a few weeks to figure it out. All the others will know by tomorrow." Hagrid said as they watched the Horntail blow fire, singeing a man's hair.

"What do you mean? How will they know, isn't this supposed to be a secret?" Ron asked.

"Madame Maxime is gonna tell Fluer, and Igor was here earlier, helping to tame the Dragons so Krum will know as well. I told you..."

"What about Cedric?" Hallie asked turning her eyes back to the four Dragons.

"Well I guess he's the only one who doesn't know." Hagrid said.

Hallie turned back to the Dragons and felt as if she was just thrown into a bottomless well. Ron seemed to sense her inner turmoil, because he pulled her to him and rested his chin on her head.

"It's going to be alright 'Allie. We'll find something to help you with the Task." He said in a comforting voice.

Hallie never let her eyes leave the Dragons. She watched as they continued moving around in their cages and blowing fire. She was confident that Ron would keep his word, but she didn't know how she was going to get through this Task. It seemed so dangerous...live Dragons? Were they trying to kill them? Her only comfort was knowing that Draco would be waiting for her when she went to his room tonight. Hopefully, he would help get her mind off of her impending doom.

---------------------------

A/N: And that's the end of that! All of your Reviews are lovely, and I love reading them. Tell me what you think, tell me what you like, tell me what you don't like. Oh! Did any of you have a problem with Hallie's interactions with the boys? Cause if so then I'll try to keep that to a minimum. I realized that there was a lot of dialogue in this chapter, I hope that didn't bother any of you. If it did, tell me, if it didn't, tell me, lol. Flames are welcomed, reviews are appreciated. I notice that the last Chapter didn't get as many reviews as the ones before it, did it suck that much? Lol, Just kidding, I LOVE the feedback this story is getting. Can't wait to read all of your Lovely reviews, also, before I forget, no one has mentioned what they thought of the DADA professor, and I'm guessing that since no one protested the Hallie Severus relationship, then you guys are ok with it. Oh my god I am blabbing, ok...I'll stop! See you all in Chapter 6!


End file.
